Cohabitation Spéciale
by hitoui
Summary: une fic dragohermione même si il y en a déja beaucoup!Prèfets en chef, les deux ennemis sont obligés de vivre en colocation...je passe en moins de 18 étant donnée qu'il y a certaines scènes un peu chaudes et que j'ai pas envie de m'embrouiller avec mes mo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: rentrée des classes 

**Note(s) de l'auteur:** première fic alors siouplait dites moi ce que vous en pensez merci beaucoup!!!!

Hermione se leva du bond pied, aujourd'hui rentrée des classes le moment qu'elle attendait avec impatience.

Cet été avait été plutôt un calvaire, elle avait tout d'abord perdu sa virginité avec viktor krum et deux jours plus tard il la larguée pour une fille rencontrée en sibérie.

Elle avait alors accumulé les déboires sentimentaux et pour finir elle s'est retrouvée seule recroquevillée dans ses livres.

Mais la visite de ses amis lui avait redonnée du courage et elle avait décidé que plus jamais un homme ne la ménerait par le bout du nez elle avait pris des cours de défense moldus et avait fait énormément de sport le reste de ses vacances afin d'être forte et fière à la rentrée.

Elle avait en plus reçue deux jours avant, une lettre de dumbledore où elle été préfèt en chef, elle allait devoir vivre en cohabitation avec le deuxième préfet méme si elle était sure que ce soit harry elle préférait rester sur ses gardes

La journée s'annonçait radieuse, elle allait enfin voir ses amis et allait découvrir le nom de son futur colocataire !

arrivée au poudlard express elle chercha ses amis quand une grosse main s'abattit sur son épaules et homme habillé en portier se tenait devant elle

« hermione granger prèfète suivez moi s'il vous plait ! »

« pourquoi fit elle ? »

« vous avez votre compartiment privé mademoiselle »

fit il avant de lui prendre ses bagages et de l'emmener dans le train.

Elle arriva dans un petit compartiment suffisant pou deux personnes avec de quoi s'allonger et de quoi manger.

« Veuillez vous installer ici mademoiselle je vais chercher le deuxième préfets ! »

elle s'installa tranquillement sur la banquette et attendit.

elle s'assoupit fatiguée de la route qu'elle avait faite pour arriver jusqu'au train, fatiguée de s'être levée aussi tôt…

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle se saisit d'horreur, le train avait démarré depuis au moins une bonne demi heure et devant elle accoudé à la fenêtre se tenait …

« Malfoy , s'écria t'elle, qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon compartiment ? » fit elle complètement éveillée !

« A ton avis » fit il et d'un sourire narquois et il lui montra l'insigne de préfet en chef flambant neuve sur sa robe.

Malefoy pris place à coté d'hermione d'un air amusé.

« Alors comme ça c'est toi qui est la seconde préfet en chef !ça me fait extrêmement plaisir si tu savais ! »

Elle le regarda incrédule

« oui tu pourras me gâcher encore plus la vie qu'avant » s'exclama telle !

Il sourit et caressa les cheveux de la gryffondor il écarta les quelques boucles brunes et se pencha contre son oreilles et murmura

« pour une sang de bourbe je dois avouer que cette année tu es excitante » puis il ria d'un air démoniaque.

« Imbécile » dit elle en le repoussant.

Puis elle se leva et partit du wagon,

« ou tu va ? »dit il avec son habituel sourire en coin qui signifiait qu'il avait gagné une bataille,

« dans un endroit ou tu n'y es pas » dit elle en refermant la porte.

Il rigola et s'allongea sur le canapé

« j'aurais pu tombé plus mal » pensa il en se remémorant les courbes de la jeune fille.

Puis dans un éclair de lucidité se gifla, « t'es entrain de penser à qui la ? »

Elle fulminait de rage « pour qui il se prend celui la ? » dit elle en repassant la main sur son cou.

Elle sentait encore son souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou et qui avait fait un effet inattendu sur elle. Elle frissonna. Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

Le train arriva vite à bon port. Drago et hermione ne s'étaient plus échangés un seul mot chacun observant discrètement l'autre. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

A l'arrivée, mc gonagall les attendaient de pieds fermes !

« vous voilà ! » fit elle d'un air impatient « suivez moi »

Ils montèrent plusieurs marches avant d'arriver devant un énorme tableau représentant un chevalier sur son noble destrier !

« Voilà votre dortoir, vous devez entrer votre mot de passe, vous avez obligation de cohabitation mais vous pouvez toujours aller dans vos anciens dortoirs et manger avec vos amis dans la salle commune  
Sur ce bonne soirée »

puis elle s'éloigna laissant les deux ennemis devant le tableau.

« Entrez votre mot de passe. » Lança le tableau

« Pourquoi pas idiot ! » répondit elle

« Pourquoi pas imbécile » lui lança t-il

« Bon sérieusement, je sais pas moi un truc qu'on se rappelle tous les deux. »

Hermione lança au tableau « dumbledore ».

Drago grimaça mais se tut. Le tableau s'ouvrit devant la salle. Une belle salle à manger avec un canapé une table et un feu de cheminée puis deux portes menant sur deux chambres. Hermione posa ses affaires dans sa chambre et alla toquer dans celle de drago.

Il lui ouvrit et la regarda de haut en bas

« non désolé je sais que tu as envie de moi, mais je suis fatigué, dors dans ta chambre » ! fit il avec un sourire narquois !

« imbécile c'est justement de ça que je veux parler avec toi »

elle entra dans la chambre de drago et s'installa sur une chaise

« vas y fait comme chez toi ! » fit il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« je souhaiterais qu'on parle de plusieurs choses ! d'abord ça ! en désignant du doigt une porte de l'autre coté de la chambre de drago, c'est la salle de bain elle est en commun ! pas question que tu rentres quand j'y suis ! »

« tu crois quoi ! tu n'es pas à mon goût ! »

elle ne fit pas attention à sa remarque mais soupira

« j'ai pas envie que la cohabitation soit trop difficile malfoy, je suis obligée de te supporter un an… »

« parle pour toi ! je suis avec une sang impur ! »

elle se mit a rougir de colère !

« Écoutes malfoy tu me fais chier ! je t'emmerde t'es content ! plus tu m'évite plus je serais contente ! » fit elle en se levant !

il l'attrapa par le poignet et la força à se rapprocher de lui

« tu crois que tu arriveras à tenir ? tu vas vite tomber sous mon charme » fit il d'un sourire diabolique !

« tu t'y crois un peu trop ! » cria t'elle avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

« c'est ce qu'on verra granger » hurla t'il avant de fermer sa porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: premières piques... 

**Note(s) de l'auteur:** un peu de disputes... ce n'est pas le chapitres le plus intéressant vous allez voir ...

Le lendemain, hermione se leva assez tôt et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Bien sur il y été déjà entrain de se laver les dents. Il était juste habillé d'un boxer et d'un tee shirt !

elle entra sans le regarder,

« tu as bientôt fini ? » lança t 'elle d'un ton dédaigneux en se dirigeant vers le lavabo

« presque ! mais si tu veux je peux prendre ma douche avec toi ! » dit il en lui adressant un clin d'œil à travers le miroir !

« comme je te disais hier, ça ne sert à rien tu ne m'auras jamais dans ton lit ! j'ai pas envie de coucher avec les fouines »

il se retourna vers elle et s'avança dangereusement vers elle.

« si tu ne couches pas avec moi, avec qui tu couches ? »

« ça ne te regardes pas ! » fit elle en baissant les yeux.

Il avait touché un point sensibles d'un air triomphant il releva le menton d'hermione et la regarda droit dans les yeux

« wouah tu es encore vierge ! tu veux que je te dépucelles ? »

« tu crois ce que tu veux malfoy, essaye de me toucher tu verras par toi-même » fit elle en le repoussant,

« tant que tu te comportera comme un crétin tu n'auras jamais Hermione Granger ! » puis elle prit sa serviette

« maintenant sors ! »

il ne se fit pas prier et referma la porte derrière lui !

« alors comme ça elle est plus vierge ! Intéressant… »

Elle retrouva enfin ses amis dans la salle commune pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Harry ron et ginny étaient heureux de la voir.

« enfin ! » fit harry, « on se demandait ou tu était passé ! »

elle leur raconta toute l'histoire de sa cohabitation avec drago qu'ils écoutèrent attentivement.

« fais gaffe, conseilla ginny, tu ne sais pas ce qui lui trotte dans la tête peut étre qu'il te veux dans son lit ! il les fait toute tomber ! »

« éeh bien je serais la première à lui résister ! » fit elle.

Au même moment, il entra dans la salle, jeta un coup d'œil rapide au groupe d'un air hautain, et alla s'asseoir auprès de pansy et crabbe. Pansy le collait de très près et éclatait de rire à chacune des paroles de drago. Hermione haussa les épaules et les ignora.

« de toute façon il ne m'auras jamais, et si il s'y croit un peu trop, je vais le piéger à son propre jeu, il va le regretter » dit elle en avalant d'une traite son jus de citrouille et elle se dirigea vers le premier cours.

Harry et ginny se regardèrent

« qu'est ce qu'elle voulaient dire par je vais le pièger à son propre jeu ? »

« je sais pas et je préfère pas savoir » fit harry avant de se lever à son tour !

Pendant une semaine, elle l'évitait soigneusement. Se disputant de temps en temps, se traitant de tous les noms dès que l'occasion se présentait ce qui n'arrangeaient pas leurs liens.

Pourtant un jour, ils se retrouvèrent ensemble dans la salle à manger pour faire leurs devoirs.

Elle le scruta du regard pendant qu'il travaillait sur un parchemin de potion.

Quand il n'avait pas son regard vicieux il pouvait être mignon .

dommage qu'il est un esprit aussi tordu.

« pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça » lança drago qui avait relevé la tête pendant qu'elle pensait

« je..je réfléchissais »

« ouais c'est ça, je suis sur que tu pensais comment je serais si j'étais à poil ! tu veux que je te montre ? » fit il en commençant à ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon.

« oui vas y » fit elle d'un air enjoué,

il s'arrèta net,

apparemment cette réaction n'était pas dans son plan.

« allez !déshabille toi je veux voir » fit elle, jouissant de ce moment d'incrédulité de la part de drago.

Il se rasséya « non plus tard » fit il avant de retourner à son parchemin.

« il parle beaucoup mais en fait il fait rien » pensa t'elle,

elle jubila, et imagina un plan.

Elle se leva et s'adressa à drago

« je vais me coucher, si tu veux me rejoindre n'hésite pas » fit elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir quand une main lui agrippa le poignet drago lui faisait face et la colla contre le mur

« pourquoi on le ferait pas ici ? fit il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

puis il se dégagea et retourna sur la table

« non désolé les sang de bourbe ne m'excite pas » elle se vexa et referma la porte.

Quel salaud ! elle allait lui faire payer ! Elle se dirigea directement dans son lit pour s'y reposer .elle se mit un tee shirt blanc un petit jogging et s'allongea. Elle s'endormit tranquillement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: douche très chaude 

**Note(s) de l'auteur:** attention premières scènes...hot

Le lendemain matin elle entendit Drago prendre une douche.

Elle ouvrit tout doucement les yeux et s'étira. Quand soudain, elle vit au dessus d'elle une grosse flaque d'eau qui, sans qu'elle ne puisse avoir le réflexe de bouger, se déversa sur elle.

Elle cria et se releva complètement trempée.

Elle entendit un énorme éclat de rire dans la salle de bain.

« Sale con » hurla t'elle.

Hors d'elle, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et l'ouvrit par un sort. Elle ouvrit en grand le rideau de douche laissant un Drago perplexe nu comme un ver.

« Dégage » lui lança t'elle.

Se rendant compte soudain de sa nudité, elle tourna sa tête et eut un petit sourire.

Elle lança « réfrégirato ! »

« AAAHHH !!! » Hurla t'il en sortant avec rapidité ! « Sale conne ! Elle est gelée ! »

« bien fait » dit elle !

Il prit une serviette et l'enroula autour de lui.

« J'espère au moins que tu apprécie le spectacle granger »dit il

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle se retourna et l'observa attentivement, il était musclé et sculpté comme un apollon. Elle eut vite chaud aux joues et détourna son regard. Drago quand a lui malgré la situation, s'amusait. Grâce au sort qu'il lui avait lancé, elle était trempée et son tee shirt était devenu transparent et il moulait son corps vraiment bien fait à son tour il détourna le regard et recula.

« Bon tu me laisses maintenant ? A moins que tu as envie de me regarder encore. »

« Pff » fit elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie, soudain elle eut un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

Elle arriva à sa hauteur. Elle posa la main sur son torse, Elle sentit sa peau frissonner sous ses contacts ce qui la fit sourire.

« A moins que toi tu n'es envie que je reste » fit elle en le poussant dans la douche redevenue chaude.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais granger ? » Grimaça t'il en se laissant pourtant faire.

« Eh bien je prend une douche avec toi ! » dit elle d'un ton assez sexy en enlevant le bas de son pantalon et son tee shirt.

Puis elle entra à son tour dans la douche. Drago tenait fermement sa serviette de bain qui était maintenant trempée et glissait à moitié et qui laissait apparaître une bosse de plus en plus évidente qu'il essayait de cacher.

Surprise de sa propre audace, elle avança dangereusement vers lui. elle se plaqua contre, l'eau coulait sur sa peau.

« Si excitante » pensa t'il.

Elle se colla contre son corps et murmura contre son oreille.

« En fait c'est toi qui a envie » murmura t'elle avec un sourire en coin elle promena sa main contre son torse avant de se pencher en avant et d'attraper ses lèvres qu'elle se mit à mordiller il soupira et lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur.

Il savait que si il lâchait sa serviette il lui ferait voir son envie pour elle. Soudain se rendant compte qu'elle se moquait de lui, il se décida de jouer à son jeu. Il colla ses hanches contre elle, attrapa ses cuisses, la souleva et la plaqua contre le carrelage de la douche.

Etonnée de ce soudain élan, elle ne put réagir et ça lui plaisait plutôt bien en fait qu'il réponde à ses baisers.

Elle sentit contre elle toute l'excitation qu'il contenait ce qui l'excitait elle même énormément.  
Il se décrocha de ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle et promena ses lèvres le long de son cou. Il fut heureux quand il la sentit soupirer preuve que ça lui plaisait.

Il s'approcha contre son oreille et lui dit dans un soupir

« je ne suis pas seul à qui ça plait »

pour toute réponse elle entoura ses bras autour de lui et rechercha ses lèvres. Elle était pris au piège à son propre jeu, elle voulait juste l'exciter et pour finir c'était elle qui avait envie de lui. Comment faire pour s'arrêter maintenant ?

Elle n'en avait plus envie. Quand soudain, le réveil d'hermione sonna, la flaque qu'elle avait reçue l'avait réveillé avant l'heure de se lever. Ils s'écartèrent tous deux d'une certaine brutalité !

« Merde ! Il est 7h30 ! » Lança Drago

En se retirant à regret sans pour autant le laisser paraître. Il laissa hermione sous la douche qui coulait toujours. Changea de serviette en prenant soin de se retourner même si il savait qu'elle avait senti sa virilité contre elle.

« A ce soir » lança t'il avait de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Hermione resta encore un moment avant de sortir de la douche. Elle sentait encore la peau de Drago, son odeur, sa virilité c contre elle.  
Elle toucha ses lèvres encore gonflées du baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangés.  
Elle se dégoûta d'elle-même.

« Mon dieu ! Je suis attirée par malfoy » murmura t'elle. Avant de se diriger à son tour dans sa chambre et d'éteindre le réveil.

Drago quand à lui n'en menait pas large ! Dès la porte fermée il se laissa glissé le long de la porte et se pris les mains entre la tête !

« Qu'est ce qui ta pris Drago ! Avec cette sang de bourbe !!! »

Il entendit le réveil s'éteindre et la porte de la salle de bain se fermer. Il rentra de nouveau dans la salle de bain et pris cette fois ci une douche bien froide en repensant encore à la scène d'avant ! Hermione l'entendit reprendre sa douche elle se dépêcha de se sécher et de s'habiller puis ramassa ses cahiers et sortit du dortoir des préfets.

Drago ouvrit discrètement la porte de sa chambre pour voir si elle était encore là et sortit à toute hâte rejoindre son premier cours de la journée.


	4. Chapter 4

le bal by hitoui

le bal by hitoui

La matinée se passa sans encombre. Hermione apprit que lavande et Ron sortaient à nouveau ensemble et étaient plus amoureux que jamais. Quand à Harry et ginny les fiançailles étaient annoncées. Qu'espérer de plus ? « Et toi mione ? » demanda Ron « toujours rien en vue ? » « Pas pour l'instant » répondit elle et comme par hasard elle aperçut au bout du couloir Drago accompagné de sa bande ! Le flash back ne se firent pas attendre et elle baissa les yeux arrivés à sa hauteur, il dut le remarquer car il lui frôla la main en passant a coté d'elle, et elle eut une bouffée de chaleur.  
Drago passa lui aussi la journée sans encombre il apprit qu'il y aurait 2 cours en compagnie d'hermione : rogue et pomfresh et il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi il été content. Mais il se remémorait encore et encore la scène de ce matin. « Ce n'est pas possible arrête de penser à elle » hurlait il en lui même ! « Cette sale sang de bourbe ne peut pas t'exciter !tu t'en es tapé des plus belles qu'elle ! » Il ne pouvait pas éviter de se remémorée la scène ou elle avait effectué son strip tease d'un air très coquin, comment elle était entrée dans la douche avec juste ses sous vêtement de soie rouge et le râle qu'elle avait poussé quand il s'était collé contre elle. Il se gifla intérieurement et essaya tant bien que mal de suivre la cour.  
Hermione entra dans la salle commune des préfets elle se mit à faire ses devoirs quand Drago entra à son tour. « Salut » lâcha t'il avant de disparaître dans sa chambre et revenir 30 secondes plus tard avec des livres pour s'installer sur la table et commencer à son tour ses devoirs.  
« MC gonagall a été vache avec nous aujourd'hui ! Je suppose que toi aussi tu à un parchemin sur la métamorphose à faire. »  
« Oui je l'ai déjà fini ! » Lança t'elle sans lâcher des yeux ce qu'elle faisait !  
« bien sur miss je sais tout sait tout faire mieux que les autres ! »  
« En tout cas mieux que toi » lança telle.  
Il lui lança sa plume contre elle,  
« je vois que tu sais bien visé »ironisa t'elle quand la plume se retrouva au milieu de la table. Elle voulait attraper la plume mais il fut plus vif et ils se touchèrent la main, immobiles ils ne bougèrent plus. Ils se regardèrent la main toujours posée l'une contre l'autre. Quand le bruit du panneau qui s'ouvre les sortit de leurs rêverie, dumbledore et mc gonagall étaient entrés. Ils s'étaient levés avant que dumbledore et mc gonagall arrivent dans la pièce principale.  
« Nous sommes venus vous donner vos emplois du temps en ce qui concerne les rondes les activités obligatoires et les fêtes. »  
« Les fêtes » s'étonnèrent hermione et drago !  
« Oui les évènements précédents nous ont convaincus que nous devions détendre les élèves un peu plus souvent, nous avons observé que le bal de quatrième avait rapprochés des gens qui au départ ne se côtoyaient pas ! Nous avons donc inclus 6 soirées dans l'année à répartir comme vous voulez les préfets en chef choisissent et organisent eux mêmes les soirées. Nous vous faisons confiance. La première doit se faire très rapidement comme une soirée de connaissance. Sur ce bonne soirée et n'essayez pas trop de vous entretuer ! » Lança mc gonagall avant de disparaître avec dumbledore. Les laissant observer leurs emplois du temps.  
Ils se mirent tout de suite aux préparatifs du bal. »  
« Je propose quelque chose » lança hermione « si on faisait une soirée comme en boite et… »  
« c'est quoi en boite » interrompit Drago.  
« Ben chez les moldus une boite c'est un endroit qui n'ouvre que le soir ou la musique va très fort et on y va pour danser draguer faire des rencontres, on boit on s'amuse et les musiques qui passent sont celles de maintenant… »  
« bizarre » murmura Drago. « Ouais ça a l'air sympa. »  
Hermione continua dans sa lancée « on ferait une grosse soirée et on fait en sorte que chacun tire au sort son cavalier. »  
« Comment ça » lança Drago ?  
« Ben comme à la coupe de feu, tout le monde met son nom dans une coupe puis au hasard les noms sont redistribués. Mais ça ne concernerait que les célibataires. Les couples resteront ensemble autant ne pas faire d'histoire… »  
« Et comment tu compte procédés ? »  
« Tu vas comprendre ». Hermione se mit à écrire sur un bout de papier son nom. Et le lança dans un vase se trouvant sur la table.  
« Vas y fait la même chose » lança hermione il y inscrit son nom et le lança dans le vase. Hermione lança « hasardus » et le vase s'illumina et lança à toute vitesse les boules de papier dans les mains de Drago et hermione. Drago ouvrit la boule de papier il y été inscrit hermione granger.  
« Alors tu veux faire ça pour tous les élèves ? »  
« Oui ça serait marrant ! Non ? »  
« Oui ça serait mais comment vas-tu faire ?des fois y'a plus de filles que de garçons dans une année et le contraire dans l'autre. »  
« C'est vrai il faudrait se renseigner. » Les documents remit par dumbledore dont le nom de tous les élèves leur apprit qu'il n'y avait en tout que dix filles en trop. « Je vais voir avec dumbledore il y a bien une solution. Sinon pour la soirée comment ça se passerait ? »  
« ben chacun aura son cavalier il dansera au minimum 3 danses ensemble puis pourra se séparer si ils n'ont pas envie d'en savoir plus. Mais auparavant ils auront mangé ensemble pour faire connaissance. »  
Hermione dessina un plan. « Il faudra que la coupe qui choisit les couples à deux contraintes. Il choisit deux élèves d'une même année et il choisit deux élèves d'une maison différente. Comme ça au repas du soir on mettra deux couples à la même table et ce sera une personne de chaque maison. »  
Ils continuèrent longtemps dans la soirée à préparer la future soirée si bien que le lendemain des affiches et une coupe ensorcelée par dumbledore avaient été mise en place pour que les élèves puissent inscrire leurs noms. Les couples quand a eux devaient s'inscrire à part dans le dortoir des préfets en chef afin que Drago et hermione puissent vérifier si ils étaient bien ensemble. La semaine entre les préparatifs et les allers retours des élèves dans le dortoir ne permit pas à hermione et à Drago de se retrouver ensemble longtemps ce qui rassurait hermione, elle n'avait pas trop envie d'être en tête à tête avec lui de peur que le charme s'opère de nouveau. Elle l'avait observé pendant cette semaine, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enjoué, prenant à cœur son travail et sur tous les fronts. La soirée s'annonçait intéressante. Pourtant, il y eu un incident qui les rapprocha encore plus qu'elle n'avait imaginé. 3 jours avant le bal, pansy parkinson entra dans la salle commune.  
« Que veut tu » lança drago sans prêter attention à elle.  
« Je viens inscrire mon couple », fit elle joyeusement en ignorant la présence d'hermione se qui l'énerva un peu.  
« Ah bon tu vas avec qui ? » S'étonna drago  
« ben avec toi, non ? »  
« On n'est pas ensemble à ce que je sache » ! Haussa les épaules drago.  
« Mais je croyais qu'on irait ensemble moi ! »s'énerva pansy.  
« Désolé mais j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre » coupa drago.  
« Ah bon avec qui ? » Hurla pansy ! Hermione soudain avait pris un grand intérêt pour la conversation.  
« Ça te regarde pas et si ton rien d'autre à dire tu peux t'en aller. »  
Pansy devenu rouge de rage tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Hermione ne répondit rien mais était mal, malfoy y allé avec quelqu'un d'autre…  
« sans indiscrétion tu vas avec qui ? » fit elle innocemment. Drago se leva, déposa un bout de papier devant elle et se dirigea vers sa chambre. « c'est la coupe qui a choisit » lança t'il avant de fermer la porte. Sur le papier elle lu « hermione granger »


	5. Chapter 5

derniers préparatifs, moments sensuels by hitoui

derniers préparatifs, moments sensuels by hitoui

Author's Notes:

j'adore les scènes sous la douche...  
reviews siuoplait! dites moi si vous aimez!!

elle retourna encore et encore le bout de papier qu'elle avait lancé dans le vase pour faire sa démonstration à drago. Son cœur se mit soudain à battre plus fort. Elle va avec drago au bal ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était contente, c'était une demande indirecte ! Elle déposa le papier où il été inscrit drago malfoy sur la table, elle avait aussi gardé ce bout de papier. Elle le colla contre le papier inscrit hermione granger et entra à son tour dans sa chambre laissant les deux bouts de papiers collés l'un contre l'autre.  
Le lendemain, tous les élèves se réunirent dans la salle commune. Drago et hermione s'avancèrent et se mirent de chaque coté de la coupe. Dumbledore demanda à toutes les premières années de se lever. Il lança « hasardus. » Et des petits bouts de papiers se projetèrent dans tous les coins de la salle atterrissant dans les mains de premières années, ils déplièrent leurs papiers et commencèrent à rechercher qui pouvait bien être la personne inscrite sur leurs papiers. Puis se fut au tour des deuxièmes années et ainsi de suite. Pour les dernières années une surprise de taille arriva, en effet comme il restait 10 filles sans cavalier on amena spécialement dix garçons volontaires de la maison de durmstrang dont Viktor krum. Pour danser avec les filles. Au grand regret de drago, car il savait que viktor était le premier petit ami d'hermione.  
Les papiers furent très amusants, en effet on observaient des couples comme seamus avec pansy ou crabbe avec luna lovegood. Mais en général personne ne se plaignit étant donnée qu'ils ne savait pas qui était l'autre personne. La soirée s'annonçait intéressante.

Le lendemain, Après les cours, tout le monde alla s'habiller, pour le grand soir hermione resta seule avec drago dans la grande salle pour préparer les tables. cette fois ci des tables de 4 étaient parsemées dans toute la salle. Avec sur chaque table une belle nappe et 4 couverts avec le nom de chaque élève sur chaque place. Hermione et drago disposèrent ensemble le plan de table puis une fois les préparatifs terminés ils partirent se changer en laissant le soin aux professeurs d'ouvrir la salle à 19h pile.  
Hermione alla à toute hate se préparer, elle pouvait mettre des habits moldus a poudlard ! elle était toujours à la dernière mode chez les moldus. Après une bonne douche, elle se mit à se préparer dans la salle de bain. Drago entra brusquement croyant qu'hermione était partie ! « oh merde ! excuse » fit il sans pour autant bouger. « Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? »  
« non t'inquiète » fit elle, elle ne rougit pas alors qu'elle était juste vétue de sa serviette de bain. Ce fut drago qui rougit et détourna les yeux.  
« Ça te dérange si je commence à prendre ma douche ? il est bientôt 18h30, »  
« oui ca me dérange mais vas y quand méme je regarderais pas. » Fit elle en se brossant les cheveux. Pourtant elle observa du coin de l'œil le strip tease de drago. Pistant qu'elle l'observait il se dépécha un peu géné mais en méme temps flatté. Puis habillé d'un simple boxer noir, il se remémora la scène qui s'était passé la semaine dernière. il alluma l'eau chaude et se retourna sur hermione, voyant qu'il le regardait elle se retourna  
« quoi ! tu veux que je prenne une douche avec toi ? » dit elle d'un air de défi !  
« exactement » dit il en alliant ses gestes à ses paroles. Il attrapa hermione par le poignet et la tira avec lui dans la douche. Elle essaya de se retirer.  
« Non merci j'ai déjà pris une douche » fit elle soudain avec une lueur de peur dans les yeux .  
« ce n'est pas grave tu seras très propre » fit il en la plaquant contre le mur.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais drago ? »soupira t'elle pendant qu'il entreprenait de l'embrasser dans le cou.  
« Je prend ma douche » fit il puis il l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de commencer à vouloir lui enlever la serviette trempée qu'elle tenait toujours autour d'elle.  
« Non »cria t'elle avant de le repousser, elle sortit de la douche et changea de serviette devant drago qui rougit à la vue de ses fesses.  
« Désolé » fit elle av ant de recommencer à se coiffer.  
« Pas grave » fit il. « C'est normal d'avoir peur de moi » ironisa t'il. Avant de sortir lui méme de la douche une fois rincé.  
« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, c'est juste que tu ne m'intéresse pas » fit elle d'un ton dédaigneux avant de disparaître dans sa chambre laissant un drago fou de rage. Mais 15 minutes plus tard, sa colère s'apaisa à la vue d'hermione. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, s'était vétue d'un jean et d'un petit haut rouge très fin à fines bretelles en dentelle. Elle s'était maquillées discrètement mais suffisamment pour que drago reste abasourdi devant elle, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait habillé en moldus et elle était encore plus excitante que la dernière fois. Hermione quand à elle rougit devant la façon dont drago était habillé. Il avait un jean et un tee shirt noir moulant qui faisait ressortir des pectoraux. « Bon t'es préte, » lança t'il en rompant le charme de l'instant .


	6. Chapter 6

quelquechose d'inavouable

quelquechose d'inavouable! by hitoui

Author's Notes:

j'ai eu ma première review par bloomy19 ça fait vraiment super plaisir alors je le remercie énormément!

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la salle et entrèrent ensemble dans la salle commune heureux de voir que tout le monde étaient installés et avaient l'air de discuter ensemble méme pansy qui rigolait avec seamus. Ils s'installèrent à la table qui leur était destinée avec cho et ernie. Quand tout le monde eu bien mangé la soirée commença ; Dumbledore d'un coup de baguette, regroupa toutes les tables au fond de la salle et le dj engagé pour la soirée enchaina les tubes. Tout le monde dansait, elle aperçut harry ginny lavande et ron et se joignit à eux. Pendant que drago été entrain de régler un problème.  
« Etonnante l'arrivée avec malfoy » lança harry.  
« Nous sommes les organisateurs ils faut bien faire des sacrifices de temps en temps. » Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble avant que réapparut drago cherchant hermione des yeux.  
« Je crois qu'on t'attend »lança ginny.  
« Oui j'y vais amusez vous bien ! »  
« je t'abandonne 2 minutes et tu retourne voir tout de suite ta vieille bande ! »  
« mon cher, si tu veux que je reste avec toi arrête de me laisser en plan comme ça, »lança t'elle d'un ton dédaigneux.  
« Ok juste pour que tu ne retournes plus avec eux je vais pas te lacher d'une semelle » fit il en attrapant sa main et en l'emmenant sur la piste de danse. Quand les slows arrivèrent, une main se posa sur hermione ! drago fit une grimace,  
« hermione puis je » lança viktor krum.  
Drago siffla « pas question c'est ma copine maintenant ! »  
« QUOI ! » se retourna hermione ! l'air indécis !  
« euh je veux dire ma cavalière ! »  
« c'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble que je pourrais pas danser avec mon ex ! » lança t'elle en s'éloignant « je reviens »fit elle en lançant un clien d'œil à drago.  
Enervé il se rendit à la table et but d'une gorgée une bièreaubeurre, il entama sa deuxième quand une voix derrière lui lança « c'est chiant de voir la personne qu'on aime avec quelqu'un d'autre »  
« ça oui » dit il sans réfléchir. Puis il se retourna de stupeur devant une ginny rayonnante qui commençait à s'éloigner  
« je m'en doutais » dit elle avant de tourner les talons.  
« weasley si tu répètes ça je te le ferais regretter toute ta vie » s'écria t'il, elle se retourna et reviens devant lui  
« premièrement, personne ne me croirais, deuxièmement faudrait que ce soit réciproque, troisièmement t'as qu'a te controler quand elle est la enfin… » elle se rapprocha près de lui « si tu as besoin de parler, je suis la » puis elle retourna et se dirigea vers harry.  
Il était stupéfait de ce qu'il venait de dire et encore plus de la proposition d'aide de ginny !  
« eh merde ! » lança t'il avant d'avaler d'une traite sa troisième bièraubeurre.


	7. Chapter 7

première cuite by hitoui

première cuite by hitoui

Author's Notes:

un petit truc... n'essayez pas de faire le lien avec les livres car ma fic n'est pas située dans un moment ou plutot du coté du tome 7 mais bon, dumbledore est toujours vivant et aucune trace du mangemort drago!  
et au fait, je sais pas si c'est possible de se saouler à la bièraubeurre...

Pendant ce temps, hermione dansait joue contre joue avec viktor. Tu m'as manqué lui murmura t'il à l'oreille.  
- c'est toi qui m'a largué lui rappela t'elle  
- oui mais j'avais peur, j'étais amoureux pour la première fois  
- ah oui c'est pour ça que deux jours après qu'on est couché ensemble tu m'as quitté pour une blondasse  
- j'avais peur  
- ben tant pis souffla t'elle. Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant c'est fini de toute facon  
- oui, fit viktor en baissant la voix. Hermione, je voudrais recommencer avec toi !  
- quoi !!fit elle en se reculant mais il la retenait  
- tu me manques je t'aime toujours.  
- C'est touchant mais pour moi ce n'est plus le cas, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Quoi ! qui ? dit le moi ! s'écria viktor en la serrant fort.  
La musique venait de s'arréter , elle aperçut drago qui arrivait vers eux. Il avait l'air bizarre, il était pale.  
« hermione, je me sens pas bien » fit drago d'un air décomposé. On rentre annonça t'elle en le prenant par le bras.  
« Attend hermione ! » lança viktor en les poursuivant.  
Ils montèrent les escaliers, il n'y avait plus personne, tout le monde était dans la salle. Viktor les rattrapa.  
« Hermione s'il te plait je veux recommencer ! »  
« non c'est fini ! je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre. »  
« Explique moi ! »  
« plus tard » fit elle, « je dois le raccompagner à sa chambre, tu ne vois pas qu'il va mal ! » fit elle désemparé en montrant drago du doigt qui tournait de l'œil.!  
« Dis moi qui est ton copain ! » lança viktor impassible devant l'état de drago.  
hermione regarda drago. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa devant un viktor abasourdi. Se laissant faire, il la prit pas la taille pour approfondir le baiser mais hermione se retira.  
« Désolé elle a fait son choix, » fit drago toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool, « elle m'aime et je l'aime je vais me coucher au revoir ! » puis il monta les escaliers laissant un viktor statique et une hermione bouche bée.  
« Bon ta compris » fit elle avant de disparaître rejoignant drago qui titubait à moitié.

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau quand il s'écroula.  
« Dumbledore » fit hermione avant de le ramasser ! « mais t'as bu combien de verre ! »  
« euh, juste 3 ou 4 je crois je bois jamais »  
« Mais enfin t'es nul ! » fit elle en le soutenant jusqu'à son lit. Elle le porta tant bien que mal sur son lit. Il s'était endormi. Elle enleva ses chaussures et le poussa dans ses couvertures. Elle s'assit sur son lit et le regarda dormir. Puis elle se releva pour retourner à la chambre quand une main l'agrippa  
« hermione soupira drago, reste avec moi » fit il les yeux toujours fermés, il l'attira vers lui jusqu'à qu'elle soit couchée près de lui puis il se rendormit sur la poitrine d'hermione. Elle attendit ¼ d'heure puis se releva pour retourner à la fête prévenir ses amis qu'elle allait se coucher, elle n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver dans le lit de drago…


	8. Chapter 8

vengeance perso by hitoui

vengeance perso by hitoui

Author's Notes:

j'aurais bien aimé vous mettre un fan art mais je sais pas omment on fait donc c'est pas grave lol! sinon j'espère que pour l'instant ça vous plait je ne pourrais envoyer ka suite que vendredi soir car pas d'internet la semaine. romis 3. chapitres vendredi soir en ligne.

Le lendemain, malefoy se réveilla avec un énorme mal de crane et la gueule de bois il était encore tout habillé et n'avait plus de souvenirs comment il avait atterit dans son lit. Il se leva et aperçut que la salle de bain était ouverte et que de l'autre coté la chambre d'hermione était aussi ouverte. Discrètement il regarda dans l'entrebaillement, il l'aperçut entrain de dormir en nuisette dans des beaux draps blancs, elle était magnifique ! pensa t'il, quand elle se mit à bouger, il eut le refléxe de retourner illico presto dans sa chambre et de se recoucher dans ses draps. Il l'entendit se lever s'étirer et se diriger vers la salle de bain, il avait peur, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle arriva dans la chambre, de drago ses rideaux étaient tirés il n'y avait que la lumière de la salle de bains pour l'éclairer, il aperçut toutes les courbes d'hermione, qu'elle était belle !. Elle se dirigea vers son lit, il ferma les yeux de peur qu'elle ne remarque qu'il soi réveillé. Il sentit une main caresser son visage puis elle se dirigea vers les rideaux et les ouvrit en grand ainsi que la fenêtre et cria d'un air joyeux « debout ! le gros dormeur » il se leva d'un bond !  
« eh mais il fait froid ! ferme cette fenêtre ! »  
elle se mit à rire ! « tu rigoles ! t'as chambre elle pus le fauve ! regarde t'es encore habillé de la veille et ça sent l'alcool jusque dans ma chambre ! bon je vais te préparer une potion pour te revigorer » fit elle avant de disparaître de nouveau dans sa chambre.  
il se rendit compte soudain du bordel dans sa chambre et jura en lui méme. Elle réapparut trois minutes plus tard avec une potion orange vif !  
« bois ! » fit elle « ça va te requinquer. »  
« Pas question » fit il d'un air dégouté ! « je bois pas des trucs que je sais pas d'où ça vient encore moins de chez toi ! »  
elle parut se vexer et retourna dans sa chambre. Il parut déçu, il était bien obligé de faire ça sinon elle aurait des doutes sur lui si il était trop gentil avec elle. il se recoucha sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Quelque chose le chatouillait contre son pied , puis soudain l'agrippa, il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut tout autour de son lit des plantes qui l'agrippait, s'entortillant autour de ses bras et de ses pieds ! il appela hermione à l'aide, quand elle revint toujours avec sa potion un énorme sourire aux lèvres.  
« Tu vas te laisser faire maintenant ? »  
« enlève moi ça »hurla t'il. D'un coup de baguette, elle immobilisa les plantes et le chevaucha.  
« T'es contente granger, je suppose tu m'as à ta merci. Qu'est ce que tu vas mes faire ? me violer ? »  
« non »ricana t'elle, « ouvre grand » fit elle avant de lui pincer le nez pour lui forçer à ouvrit la bouche. Elle l'obligea à avaler toute la potion qui en fait avait un bon gout de jus de citrouille mais mélangé à du piment fort ! elle lui fit avaler de l'eau. En un instant, il se sentit bien, plus de gueule de bois, plus de mal au crane.  
« Ça c'était ma vengeance personnelle pour l'autre fois » fit elle avant de claquer les doigts les plantes disparurent et drago se frotta les poignets. Elle entreprit de se relever mais il la retint. « Si tu veux complètement te venger il faut le faire en entier tu te rappelles pas ? » en un instant elle comprit ce qu'il voulait, elle revécu l'instant ou elle l'avait excité dans la douche après le sort de drago.  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? malefoy lache moi ! » s'écria t'elle alors qu'il venait de la soulever et se dirigea vers la douche


	9. Chapter 9

le cadeau de rogue by hitoui

le cadeau de rogue by hitoui

Author's Notes:

désolé j'ai pas pu m'empécher d'aller rajouter quelques chapitres  
j'espère que ce n'est pas trop long pour vous et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et surtout j'espère que ça vous plait!!

Malefoy la portait alors qu'elle se débattait jusqu'à la douche il la poussa dedans et alluma l'eau. De nouveau elle fut trempée elle hurlait « laisse moi sortir » mais il s'en foutait il rigolait de la voir complètement mouillée. Il prit une serviette sur le coté et lança « refregirato ». la douche devint glacée et elle couru dehors complètement frigorifiée. Elle tremblait de froid et lui lança un regard noir .  
« t'es content malefoy maintenant dégage ! »  
il l'attrapa et l'enveloppa dans la serviette. « allez c'est tout c'est une blague » tu veux que je te réchauffes ? »  
« non merci » fit elle en se dégageant. « C'est bon tu en as assez fait. Laisse moi, » sur ces paroles elle se dirigea vers sa chambre mais il la stoppa. Et il la regarda droit dans les yeux « c'est viktor krum qui t'a dépucelé avoues ! » fit il avec un sourire diabolique.  
« Pourquoi t'es jaloux ? » fit elle avec un sourire narquois avant de rentrer dans sa chambre..Laissant un drago seul sans réponse à sa question  
« oui je suis jaloux ! » cria t'il.  
Elle rouvrit la porte, et lui lança « eh oui ! tu n'auras pas cet honneur puisque c'est déjà fait» puis elle referma la porte.  
En colère de sa réponse, il rentra à son tour dans sa chambre et y resta toute la matinée. A midi, il descendit voir ses amis et passa toute la journée dehors. Hermione quand à elle avait passé la journée en compagnie de ron et harry à s'avancer sur meurs devoirs. Le soir même elle l'évita soigneusement ce qui avait don de le mettre en colère et ce ne fut que le lendemain matin dans la salle commune qu'ils se revirent. Une semaine passa tandis qu'elle essayait de ne pas le rencontrer, les scènes de plus en plus fréquentes qu'elle avait avec drago la rendait mal à l'aise, jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour se retrouvé dans des situations où elle est drago étaient étroitement liès et elle préférait en rester la de peur que ça ne déclenche d'autres choses où elle ne saurait plus se controler. Elle tremblait quand elle l'entendait rentrer elle tendait l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il faisait et était malade de savoir qu'il parlait à d'autre fille. Alors elle se renfermait dans ses livres et ses devoirs et essayait de passer le plus de temps avec ses amis .  
les jours passèrent, Pansy n'était plus accrochée à drago et passait du temps avec seamus elle avait méme dit bonjour à hermione quand elle l'avait croisé avec seamus.  
Finalement cette soirée avait réunit des gens et hermione en était fière. Elle se dirigea vers le cour de potion de bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de drago.  
« C'est pas possible, pourquoi je le vois partout ? » pensa t'elle en allant s'asseoir à coté d'harry.  
Le professeur rogue entra dans la salle avec une potion inattendue.  
« le philtre d'amour » lança t'il « aujourd'hui tout le monde va en préparer une la recette est particulièrement difficile alors ceux qui réussiront auront un cadeau. » lança t'il un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais étant donné la situation, tout le mit au travail avec ardeur. La potion d'hermione arriva vite aux couleurs roses vives attendues et dégageait une odeur agréable de rose. La potion d'harry était rose pâle mais très épaisse quand à celle de ron elle était noire et bouillonait dangereusement. Elle s'aperçut vite que 3 autres personnes avaient réussies la potion : pansy parkinson, seamus et drago. Il surprit le regard d'hermione sur sa potion et lui souria d'un air de dire « tu n'es pas la seule à savoir faire ça »  
« bien c'est terminé » lança rogue « j'ai observé vos potions seulement 4 personnes ont réussies sur toute la classe, c'est lamentable »  
les protestations s'èlevèrent mais il les calma d'un geste de la main. « ceux qui ont réussit mettez un peu de votre philtre dans une fiole et venez » les 4 élèves s'éxécutèrent et se retrouvèrent debout devant le bureau de rogue « très bien c'est parfait ! deux filles deux garçons ! vous aurez l'honneur de gouter à vos potions ! »  
« quoi ! » s'écria la foule.  
« honneur à mr finnegan et mlle parkinson, vous allez boire ensemble une potion ! » seamus et pansy se regardèrent ils étaient cramoisis !  
« monsieur ce n'est pas bien ! »lança hermione  
« taisez vous granger, vous avez réussi votre potion non ? vous pourrez donc partager quelques moments de tendresse avec mr malefoy »  
Les chuchotements reprirent de plus belles « hermione et drago vont boire ensemble le philtre » « ils vont tomber amoureux ».  
Hermione n'osa pas regarder drago qui lui semblait géné et dégouté de cette nouvelle. Seamus et pansy devant la classe burent ensemble le philtre d'amour. Tout le monde regarda attentivement la scène, rien ne se passait.  
Pansy se retourna vers rogue. « professeur, ça ne marche pas, je ne ressens rien »  
« moi non plus » fit seamus  
Rogue souria franchement « ah bon ? en êtes vous surs tous les deux, »  
ils acquièscèrent.  
« Eh bien je dois vous avouer que je ne m'attendait pas à cela »  
« quoi donc » lança drago intrigué « car le philtre était bien préparé pourtant »  
« oui, il l'était mr malefoy, mais le philtre ne marche pas si ceux qui l'ont bu sont déjà amoureux l'un de l'autre », le brouhaha s'intensifia, seamus et pansy étaient cramoisis  
« quoi » lança harry « seamus et pansy sont amoureux l'un de l'autre !! »  
« j'en ai bien peur monsieur potter allez vous asseoir les tourtereaux ! c'est maintenant à miss granger et mr malefoy peut être que nous verrons la même chose bien que ce soit impossible » ricana rogue tandis que le couple pansy/seamus retournait complètement rouges de honte s'asseoir sous le regard stupéfait de la classe.  
« a vous l'honneur miss granger » lança rogue en lui tendant la fiole « montrez nous vos sentiments ! »  
elle lui arracha des mains la fiole et but une gorgée du liquide rose qui avait un très bon gout de grenadine. Elle le tendit à drago qui en fit de même toute la classe restait la pétrifiée à attendre leur réaction. Hermione regarda drago dans les yeux, il y avait une lueur étrange dans ses yeux comme si il était pris de panique. Elle ne sentit rien arriver et elle sentait le regard insistant de rogue et des élèves sur eux.  
Rien,  
pourquoi il ne se passe rien pensa t'elle commençant à paniquer. Rogue, lui, eut soudain un air indécis comme si il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de réaction,  
« miss granger mr malefoy, ne me dites pas que… » il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase drago venait de tirer hermione vers lui et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche avec une ardeur incroyable alors qu'elle sentait que la potion n'avait aucun effet sur elle ,  
hermione comprit alors qu'elle l'aimait,  
elle devait jouer le jeu sinon tout le monde saurait qu'elle l'aimait elle le prit dans ses bras et répondit à son baiser avec encore plus d'ardeur que lui. Ce fut finalement rogue qui les sépara sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement des élèves et du rire de rogue content de son « cadeau »,  
« bien vous en avez encore pour dix minutes comme cela après ne vous inquiétez pas » fit rogue. sachant qu'il fallait encore jouer le jeu, hermione prit la main de drago qui la regarda avec tendresse et ils se dirigèrent vers leur table.  
Drago porta sa main à ses lèvres « merde ! heureusement que je l'ai embrassé tout le monde aurait su que j'étais amoureux d'elle »…


	10. Chapter 10

moments de tendresse by hitoui

moments de tendresse by hitoui

Author's Notes:

surtout dites le moi si vous trouvez ça trop long ou pas assez palpitant!

En un seul après midi, la rumeur sur pansy et seamus avait fait le tour de l'école et les deux tourtereaux s'affichaient normalement main dans la main maintenant qu'ils avaient été découvert.  
par contre la rumeur sur drago et hermione s'embrassant avait fait beaucoup plus de bruit et de nombreuses filles pouffaient de rire ou la snobait sur son passage.  
« Pff » lança hermione à ginny qui l'accompagnait dans la salle commune. « Tu te rends compte, donner un philtre d'amour aux pires ennemis… c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! »  
« hmmm », fit ginny, « vous êtes encore les pires ennemis ? »  
« pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »  
« parce que pour l'instant je ne t'ai pas trop entendus te plaindre de lui alors que tu vis avec lui ! »  
« je vis avec lui par obligation et je l'évite le plus possible. Tu aurais du nous voir quand il m'a embrassé, ça me dégouté ! »  
ginny se stoppa net « attend, comment as-tu pu étre dégouté alors que normalement tu été aussi sous le charme » «  
hermione baissa la tête se rendant compte de la bétise qu'elle venait de dire « euh, je voulais dire… »  
« c'est pas vrai, hermione, ne me dit pas que…. »  
« ginny ! » harry venait de débouler dans le couloir « ginny ma chérie viens vite faut que je te montre quelque chose, salut hermy » puis il la prit par le bras et l'emmena en courant dehors sans que ginny eut le temps de finir sa phrase et d'entendre hermione lui répondre. Un instant elle fut soulagée que harry l'ai sauvée mais elle savait que ginny n'allait pas s'arrété la, elle venait de découvrir son secret,  
hermione granger la sang de bourbe aimait drago malfoy le vil et cruel sang pur !  
à cette idée, elle essaya de remettre ses esprit en place et se dirigea vers la salle des préfèts.  
Elle croisa mc gonagall dans le couloir, « je suis désolé miss granger de vous importuner mais vous devez encore organiser une soirée dans un mois. Je sais que cela ne fait qu'une semaine que la soirée de rencontre s'est terminée mais nous avons la visite de plusieurs élèves d'une école de magie américaine qui souhaiterais rester quelques mois en angleterre. Nous devons donc leur organiser un bal de bienvenue ils arrivent le mois prochain. J'espère que vous ferez aussi bien que la semaine dernière. »  
« je l'espère madame » fit elle, elle la salua et se dirigea vers ses appartements.  
Hermione entreprit de s'attaquer directement aux préparatifs de la soirée sans attendre drago quand il entra les bras chargés de livres de potions.  
« Salut » fit il sans lui jeter un regard !  
« salut » fit elle en évitant de le regarder tandis qu'il s'installait sur la chaise à coté d'elle.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fait » dit il en se penchant sur le parchemin d'hermione.  
« mc go nous demande de faire encore un bal » fit elle essayant de garder la tête froide,  
il avait la bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille et elle sentait son souffle chaud dans la nuque.  
« encore » fit il en se relevant. « On vient à peine de finir la soirée faut déjà qu'on en prépare un autre. »  
Il alla s'allonger dans le divan et s'assoupit peu après laissant hermione faisant tranquillement ses devoirs. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, il était assez séduisant les yeux fermés, il n'avait pas de regards sournois et ressemblait plutôt à un ange. Il se mit à bouger et fit tomber la fine couverture qu'il avait posé sur lui avant de s'endormir elle se leva doucement de la chaise et ramassa la couverture. Elle lui remit doucement la couverture quand il lui attrapa par le poignet et l'attira vers lui.  
« j'aime bien quand tu prend soin de moi granger » murmura t'il dans son oreille. Puis il l'attira vers lui et la serra dans ses bras. « arrête de faire tes devoirs et repose toi avec moi granger » il enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure d'hermione, l'embrassa sur la joue et se rendormit sur son épaule. Elle se laissa faire n'ayant plus le courage de lutter contre lui. Après tout, une sieste à deux n'est rien de grave. Quand elle se réveilla la nuit était tombée. Drago la regardait battre les yeux et s'étirer, qu'elle était jolie, elle le regarda et lui sourit à ce moment, il ne put s'en empécher. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces, fines et chaudes. Elle ne bougea pas et se laissa faire ce baiser n'était pas comme les autres il était doux pleins de tendresses et de sensualité. Puis il se releva et lui caressa la joue.  
« Bonne nuit hermione » dit il avant de s'en aller dans sa chambre. Elle resta un instant dans le fauteuil  
« c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle hermione » pensa t'elle en caressant les lèvres qu'il venait d'embrasser. Elle alla à son tour dans sa chambre, elle finit quelques devoirs puis s'endormit dans ses bouquins.  
En plein milieu de la nuit, drago se réveilla en sursaut, il entendit hermione crier ! elle hurlait méme ! il accourut dans sa chambre  
« lachez moi ! lachez moi ! » hurlait elle, se débattant avec des personnes imaginaires !  
Il l'attrapa, essayant de la calmer mais elle le repoussa « hermione ! hermione ! » hurla t'il puis la gifla ce qui la réveilla instantanemment. Apeurés, les yeux pleins de larmes, tremblante de partout, elle respirait fort  
« drago ? je… j'ai fait un cauchemar… » souffla t'elle  
« je m'en suis aperçu » dit il en passant une main dans ses cheveux apparemment géné de la voir en nuisette. « bon je te laisse » fit il en tournant les talons mais elle l'attrapa par le poignet. « reste avec moi s'il te plait » murmura t'elle « j'ai …j'ai peur ».  
« daccord » fit il, « je serais la si tu as un problème » il se coucha à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione était heureuse qu'il soit la, dans ces bras qui la protégeait qui laz réconfortait.  
« merci drago » murmura t'elle avant de se rendormir. Il resta éveillé longtemps à l'observer, le clair de lune se reflétait sur son visage endormit et il sentait sa poitrine tout contre lui. Il sentit son sale gosse se réveiller alors il essaya de se rendormir.  
Le lendemain matin, hermione se réveilla avec une place vide à coté d'elle il était partit. Un peu triste, elle se leva s'habilla en toute vitesse et descendit manger. Elle l'aperçut alors avec crabbe goyle et une autre fille une blonde au regard vicieux : « eleonora swit » une serpentard qu'elle détestait autant que pansy avant qu'elle ne sorte avec seamus. elle était accroché à lui et riait à pleine gorge dès qu'il sortait un mot. Il l'aperçut et lui fit un rapide sourire pour éviter que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent elle ft de même et alla s'asseoir avec ginny et harry. Pendant toute la matinée, ginny essaya de se retrouver seule avec hermione mais l'idée d'avoir une discussion sur le pire ennemi des gryffondor ne plaisait guère à hermione. Mais ginny n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber, elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec hermione alors qu'elle voulait retourner à son dortoir.  
« maintenant que nous sommes seuls… » commença ginny.  
« oh, s'il te plait ginny ne commence pas… je n'ai pas envie de discuter »  
« Moi si » fit d'un air décidé une ginny complètement ferme et exigente.. «hermione soupira et s'asseya à coté d'elle.  
« je sais pas ginny, j'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit c'est vrai je l'aime mais je dois le cacher, imagine si harry et ron apprennent ça ! »  
« eh bien ils feront avec c'est ton choix »  
« oui mais il faut que ce soit réciproque et ce n'est pas le cas. »  
Ginny haussa les épaules et entreprit de s'en aller , elle se retourna une dernière fois et lui lança « je n'en suis pas si sûre » puis tourna les talons.


	11. Chapter 11

premières disputes by hitoui

premières disputes by hitoui

Author's Notes:

bon la c'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit je sais pas encore ce qui va se passer mais je vais inclure quelques petites scènes chaudes dans les prochains chapitres promit!

Les trois semaines qui suivirent furent assez normales, drago et hermione avaient optés pour un bal comme celui de noel qu'ils avaient fait en quatrième année mais cette fois ci chacun pouvait choisir son partenaire. Cette fois ci c'était la fille qui devait demander au garçon. Drago n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'éléonora lui avait sauté dessus. Hermione était décue mais ne laissa rien paraître quand à drago il n'avait pas l'air enchanté. Ils ne dormirent plus ensemble mais avaient développés une certaine amitié. Ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms, il n'était pas rare qu'ils s'aident pour leurs devoirs ou qu'ils mangent ensemble. Leurs relations étaient devenus amicales et ils s'en contentaient. Une semaine avant le bal, les élèves américains arrivèrent. C'est la que tout commença…  
Mc gonagall rassembla les préfèts pour accueillir les nouveaux élèves. Ils descendirent de leurs bus enchantés et saluèrent tous les élèves se présentant chacun leurs tour. Quand un grand blond aux traits agréables se présenta devant hermione il la regarda avec tant d'intensité qu'elle dut baisser les yeux génée de la situation.  
« enchanté mademoiselle, je m'appelle anthony ».  
Quand à drago il était fou de rage et quand il lui serra la main il le regarda avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait avoir et anthony lui rendit son regard. Puis une fois que tout le monde se soit présentés, mc gonagall commença à décrire les différents réglements mais anthony ne quittait pas des yeux hermione ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise et rendait fou drago. Puis chacun fut envoyé dans une maison et anthony fut envoyé à serdaigle. Cette première rencontre glacée ne plaisait pas du tout à drago.  
« On marche sur tes plates bandes » murmura ginny qui avait vu la scène.  
« ça va toi ! » fit il fou énervé puis il se dirigea vers son cours de potion. Hermione croisa ron sur son chemin il était pale et semblait malade  
« ron ? qu'est ce que tu as ? »  
« c'est lavande, elle est malade, varicelle… »  
hermione compatit puis repensa au bal « dit moi ron, lavande ne pourra pas aller au bal, »  
il soupira « non malheuresement »  
« tu veux bien m'accompagner ? »  
il releva les yeux ! « bien sur avec plaisir je vais demander à lavande mais je coirs qu'il n'y aura pas de problème »  
« merci ron »fit elle « je passerais la voir tout a l'heure. »  
Puis elle s'en alla à son cour de potion. Drago était déjà la, il était en grande discussion avec crabbe quand elle vient s'asseoir à coté de harry.  
Rogue entra « bien, comme vous savez les nouveaux élèves sont arrivés alors ils vont tout de suite démarrer le cour de potion avec nous »  
. 4 élèves entrèrent dont anthony ce qui énerva encore plus drago.  
« bien miss granger mr drago mr potter et mlle parkinson vous allez vous mettre en binome avec eux pour discuter. »  
Anthony s'avança directement vers hermione mais drago lui coupa la route, « je m'appelle drago vient en binome avec moi »  
« non merci j'ai déjà choisi » dit il calement avant de le détourner et de s'assoir à coté d'hermione . drago bouillait de rage.  
« ne soyez pas jaloux mr malefoy, nous savons tous qu'hermione est votre petite amie » fit rogue avec un rictus qui montrait l'ironie de ses mots  
Drago haussa les épaules et alla se rassoir avec un élève américain. Le cour se déroula sans problème. Drago les observait du coin de l'œil, scrutant les moindres faits et gestes d'anthony mais rien ne se passa. Anthony et hermione riait ensemble ce qui rendait fou drago.  
Le soir venu il rentra en grande trombe dans le dortoir  
« bonsoir » fit il d'une voix glacée.  
« bonsoir » fit elle sans quitter son bouquin des yeux.  
« tu t'es bien amusé avec lui ? »  
elle releva la tête « de qui tu parles au juste ? »  
« de ce péteux d'anthony ce fourbe ! »  
« anthony est très gentil » coupa t'elle. « je m'entend bien avec lui »  
il s'approcha d'elle en colère et l'attrapa par le poignet « je ne veux pas qu'il te touche »  
« et pourquoi ça ! je ne suis pas ta propriété malfoy »  
il se releva surpris cela faisait un mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça. Elle se leva en colère et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il resta cloué sur place et quand elle referma la porte il cria « eh merde ! »  
il tapa tellement fort du poing sur la table qu'il se mit à saigner !  
« aie » cria t'il. Le sang commençait à couler le long de sa main. Il courut dans la salle de bain il mit la main sous l'eau froide et entreprit de se mettre des bandages mais avec une main c'était très difficile. Hermione entra et le regarda faire. Puis elle lui prit des mains le bandage et sans un mot elle le soigna. Elle sentait son regard posé sur elle mais elle n'osa pas lever les yeux.  
« voila » fit elle. Elle tourna les talons mais il la prit dans ses bras par derrière et posa la tête sur son épaule.  
« excuse moi, hermione, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute »  
elle soupira « moi non plus ». ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant que chacun retourner dans sa chambre…  
La semaine qui suivit fut un peu plus agitée, les derniers préparatifs empéchèrent drago et hermione de se croiser mais ils travaillaient tellement qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y penser. Quand le grand jour arriva, drago ne savait toujours pas qui allait au bal avec hermione il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas anthony. Hermione sortit de la salle de bain habillée d'une robe moulante blanche et les cheveux relevés en chignon. Drago s'étrangla à moitié dans son jus de citrouille et ne put s'empécher de siffler admirativement. Elle rougit et lui sourit.  
« merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus » il s'avança vers elle, lui baisa la main et souffla « dommage que tu n'es pas ma cavalière ».  
ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la salle de bal. Drago entra en premier et alla s'asseoir à coté d'éléonora qui se colla à lui. Ron arriva essouflé devant hermione.  
« salut mione » dit il en repirant fort « je suis resté eu chevet de lavande le plus longtemps possible elle était en crise »  
« je comprend t'inquiète pas » dit elle en rajustant le nœud papillon de ron. Ils se sourièreent. Il fut un temps ou ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ils ne se l'étaient jamais avoué. Et si ils se l'étaient dit ? seraient ils encore ensemble ? « rien ne vaut l'amitié » pensa hermione. Il embrassa hermione sur le front et lui dit « tu es ravissante il y en a des mecs qui vont être jaloux de moi » ils éclatèrent de rire et entrèrent bras dessus bras dessous dans la grande salle.


	12. Chapter 12

confidences by hitoui

confidences by hitoui

Author's Notes:

bon voila un chaitre en plus j'espère qu'il vousplairait merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ça fait super pliasir et en plus ça donne envie de continuer!! alors merci beaucoup encore une fois

Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers eux. Hermione aperçut au loin drago et eleonora qui se collait à lui et ne put réprimer un soupcon de jalousie. Lui de son coté pensait la même chose « elle est si jolie, ron fait trop tache à coté d'elle » puis il se secoua la tête. « arrête de penser à elle » ce jeu avec elle commençait à être dangereux. Il sentait qu'un jour il ne pourrait plus se contenir et lui sauterait dessus. Elle se mit à danser avec harry puis ron et enfin anthony. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il ressentait encore plus fort cette antipathie pour anthony. Il se leva.  
« Tu vas danser ! »s'exclama eleonora les yeux pétillants de joies.  
« Oui mais pas avec toi » lança t'il avant de s'éloigner de la table des serpentards.  
Anthony regardait hermione dans les yeux.  
« Tu es vraiment la plus belle ce soir hermione »commença t'il.  
« .merci tu n'es pas mal non plus ».lança t'elle sans trop de conviction.  
Il commençait un peu à l'ennuyer, il l'avait collé toute la journée et ca recommençait ce soir. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon et que beaucoup de filles la regardait envieuses mais bon… depuis qu'elle avait avoué à ginny les sentiments qu'elle avait pour drago elle ne pouvait s'empécher de penser à lui. En plus, ron et harry la regardait avec le pouce levé comme si ils l'incitait à sortir avec anthony  
« imagine si ils apprennent qui est celui que tu aimes vraiment ! » elle soupira et continua de danser avec anthony qui lui n'arrétait pas une seconde de la dévorer des yeux tout en lui racontant ses exploits en amérique .quand le slow prit fin ils se détachèrent pour applaudir l'orchestre. hermione sentit alors une main se déposer sur sa taille.  
« tu danses avec moi ? » souffla malefoy dans son oreille.  
« avec plaisir » lança t'elle avant de le prendre par la main et de l'emmener sur la piste laissant anthony seul.  
« tu t'amuses bien ? » questionna drago tout en serrant hermione un peu plus fort contre lui.  
« bien sur ! je suis avec les gens que j'aime et je m'amuse comme une folle »  
drago baissa la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens « et moi je fais partit des gens que tu aimes ? »  
à cette question hermione rougit et baissa la tête, il lui releva le menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux  
« alors ? »  
« quand tu ne fais pas ta sale fouine oui tu fais partie des gens que j'aime » il ne parut pas très satisfait de la réponse mais arréta de lui poser des questions. Pendant ce temps ron, hary, et ginny observaient la scène.  
« je crois qu'il y a des choses qui nous échappe harry »  
« oui, il se passe quelque chose entre eux » lança ginny  
« quoi ! » crièrent ron et harry impatient de savoir la suite.  
« ça ne se voit pas harry ? regarde bien »  
hermione et drago étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, drago donnait l'impression qu'il protégeait la chose la plus précieuse au monde quand à hermione elle était rouge et avait enfouis sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de drago.  
« ils sont amoureux ! ça se voit comme sur le nez au milieu de la figure »  
à cette nouvelle, harry et ron restèrent bouche bée.  
« non ? ce n'est pas possible tu dois te tromper ginny. »  
« et si je te dis qu'ils me l'ont avoué tous les deux ? »  
harry resta muet devant une ginny triomphante. « le seul problème… c'est qu'ils ne le savent pas »  
« c'est à dire ? »  
« eh bien, hermione ne sait pas que drago l'aime et vice versa donc je vous interdit de vous y mélez ! » ordonna ginny en pointant es deux amis toujours bouche bée.  
« Sur ces paroles allons chercher à boire » puis elle se retourna et se dirigea vers le bar.  
La chanson prit fin et ils se détachèrent à regret.  
« je vais te laisser avec tes amis hermione, je vais rejoindre les miens »  
« bien sur c'est normal » fit elle un peu désolé de le quitter. Et ils se séparèrent à regret, retournant chacun de leurs coté pour le reste du bal.  
Dumbledore annonça la fin du bal, peu à peu la salle se vida. Dans le couloir, drago eleonora et crabbe croisèrent hermione anthony qui ne l'avait plus lachés et bien sur ron, harry et ginny. Eleonora lança « tiens voilà la bande d'imbécile »  
« tiens voilà la conne de service » lança hermione.  
Eleonora regarda hermione les yeux emplis de haine  
« quand je pense que drago t'a laissé l'embrasser, pouah ca me dégoute, elle cracha par terre, les sang de bourbe dans ton genre ça ne devrait méme pas exister »  
sur ce toute sa bande ria, méme drago rigolait.  
Les yeux renplis de larmes et furieuse après drago, elle lança « eh malefoy ! »  
drago se retourna étonn  
é. « ne t'inquiète pas ça ne se reproduira pas ce qui s'est passé » puis elle se retourna sur anthony et l'embrassa, lui qui n'attendait que ça se laissa faire. Ginny frappa du coude harry pour qu'il observe la réaction de drago. Il était fou de rage à cette vue et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Quand toute sa bande fut partie hermione se détacha d'anthony triomphante,  
« je suis désolé » dit elle à anthony. « il fallait que je leur donne une leçon sur ce je vous laisse ».  
elle monta les marches laissa ses amis derrière elle.  
Mais ginny lui courut après « qu'est ce que tu à fais hermione ! »  
« je lui ai donné une bonne leçon »  
« mais enfin, tu as embrassé anthony ! tu te rend compte ! »  
« bof, un petit baiser »  
« mais il veut sortir avec toi il va plus te lacher maintenant ! »  
« écoute on verra ça demain, la j'ai envie d'aller me coucher » sur ces paroles elle monta les marches jusqu'à son étage et referma la porte derrière elle.  
Dans le salon l'attendait un drago fou de rage : quand il l'aperçut il coura sur elle et l'agrippa « pourquoi tu as fait ça hein ? pourquoi ! »  
Hermione se détacha et recula « et toi ! pourquoi tu as ris quand cette hyène d'éléonora m'a traité de sang de bourbe ! ça t'amuse de me faire souffrir »  
« et toi ça t'amuse d'embrasser d'autre garçons devant moi surtout cet imbécile d'anthony » !  
« qu'est ce que ça peut te faire »  
« CA ME FAIT MAL !! » explosa t'il .  
Elle resta muette devant ces dernières paroles.  
« pardon ? »fit elle attendant la suite.  
« laisse tomber » fit il en tournant les talons.  
Elle le rattrapa « attend tu ne vas pas t'échapper comme ça ! je veux des explications » il se retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il resta un moment sans bouger puis doucement il posa ses lèvres sur elle. « j'en ai assez que tu embrasses d'autres garçons je veux que tu n'embrasses que moi ! » puis il se retourna et ferma la porte derrière lui.


	13. Chapter 13

le dilemme by hitoui

le dilemme by hitoui

Author's Notes:

hi hi hi!  
il est super court et il n'y aura pas la suite avant ce soir!  
c'est juste pour faire patienter!  
je suis cruelle

Hermione resta bouche bée devant la porte fermée de drago.  
Elle se repassa les mots de malefoy au moins quinze fois dans la tête  
« je veux que tu n'embrasses que moi… »  
Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?  
elle n'avait plus envie de chercher à comprendre.  
Elle restait là devant sa porte,  
que faire ?  
si elle ouvrait cette porte devant elle, elle ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre…  
si elle ouvrait cette porte… tout peux commencer…  
si elle ouvrait cette porte…plus rien ne la controlera…  
et si elle n'ouvre pas cette porte…elle le regrettera toute sa vie.  
Hermione s'avança et ouvrit la porte….

Back to index

libération by hitoui

Author's Notes:

enfin le chapitre que vous attendez même si je ne suis pas très contente du résultat. je suis du genre à aimer l'amour passionnels alors que là ça va en douceur...  
mais bon si vous avez envie, leurs prochaines étreinte sera plus...disons...agressives lol! sinon j'ai pas trop d'idées pour la suite si vous avez des idées (bébé, disputes...) jsé pa ske vous voulez n'hésitez pas avec les reviews toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre!

Drago était resté dans le noir, assis par terre contre son lit. Il se tenait la tête et pensait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, elle le rendait fou. Il avait envie d'elle plus que tout au monde alors que 2 mois auparavant il la haïssait. Un grincement de porte et une lumière aveuglante le tira de ses pensées. Il releva la tête. Elle était là, parfaite, les formes découpées dans la lumière : hermione. Il se leva et attendit debout devant elle. Elle portait toujours sa robe de bal mais ses cheveux été défaits au cours de la soirée et ses innombrables boucles brunes descendaient en cascade le long de son corps.  
Elle referma la porte derrière elle, il n'y avait comme lumière que le clair de lune qui donnait dans la chambre, elle s'avança prudemment et s'immobilisa devant lui . il pouvait maintenant distinguer parfaitement son visage. Elle prit le visage de drago dans ses mains et murmura « je n'embrasserais que toi.. » puis il elle lui déposa un long baiser qui démontrait clairement les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Il se retira et posa son front contre celui d'hermione, il la regarda longtemps le sourire aux lèvres et finit par dire « je n'embrasserais que toi…car tu fais partie des gens que j'aime » et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle le serra plus fort contre elle, lui montrant qu'elle était prête. Alors doucement il s'asseya sur le lit et l'entraina avec lui. Les baisers se firent de plus en plus passionés et impatients. Elle laissa promener sa main sous la chemise de drago et s'attarda sur ses muscles parfaits. elle commença à enlever doucement les boutons de la chemise de drago qui la regardait faire sans bouger. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et pou rien au monde il n'aurait voulu se dépécher. Il avait attendu ça depuis si longtemps que maintenant il appréciait chaque instant passé avec elle. quand sa chemise vola au milieu de la pièce il fit glisser lentement la fermeture de la robe d'hermione tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle soupira de bien être. Elle s'attaqua au pantalon de drago mais il se dépécha de le retirer lui même. Ils n'étaient plus qu'en sous vétements, il observa longuement le corps d'hermione. Il était magnifique sous le clair de lune et elle se donnait entièrement à lui. Rien qu'a lui !  
Il s'allongea à coté d'elle et caressa le corps d'hermione, il voulait prendre tout son temps. Elle se remit à l'embrasser , et quand ses baisers se firent plus pressants, Il comprit qu'elle n'attendrait plus, lui même sentait sa masculinité prendre le dessus. Il fit tomber son soutien gorge et mit la couette sur eux, il faisait froid et malgré une extrème confiance en lui, il était assez géné. Ils enlèvèrent la dernière barrière à leur plaisir et il s'allongea sur elle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux attendant sa réaction, pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Alors il entra en elle. Le soupir qu'elle poussa incita drago à continuer. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en essayant d'être le plus doux possible. Mais il fut bientôt submergé par le plaisir son va et viens se fit de plus en plus violent, il sentit bientôt les ongles d'hermione s'enfoncer dans son dos alors qu'elle poussait un cri de plaisir. Il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux d'hermione et fit éclater son plaisir. Ils atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme et il retomba lourdement sur elle. Respirant bruyamment, reprenant doucement ses esprits, il se releva pour regarder la fille qui hantait ses esprits depuis qu'elle avait fait irruption dans son compartiment de train. Elle le regardais inquiète, attendant la réaction de drago. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et la serra dans ses bras.  
« reste avec moi hermione, ne t'en vas pas »  
« je ne bougerais pas » fit elle  
alors ils s'endormirent ensemble, serrés l'un conte l'autre comme si à tout moment on pouvait leur arracher ce rève


	14. Chapter 14

lendemain by hitoui

lendemain by hitoui

Author's Notes:

c'est un petit chapitre juste pour expliquer le lendemain de cette nuit.  
carlouche je vais suivre ton idée  
merci à tous les reviewers surtout à ma première qui est bloomy19 d'ailleurs allez voir sa fanfiction elle est trop bien. surtout n'hésitez pas à me critiquer si il ya des choses qui ne vous plaisent pas. et n'hésitez pas non plus à me dire si vous avez envie d'un événement spécial dans ma fic!  
bisous à tous!

La nuit fut très calme. Drago dormait comme un bébé, épuisé alors qu'hermione le regardait les yeux emplis de douceur mais aussi de doutes. Ne venait t'elle pas de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute son existence ou alors la plus belle chose ?  
Elle ne savait pas comment réagirais demain drago, allait 'il la laisser tomber ? l'abandonner ? raconter à tout le monde ce qu'ils avaient fait ? des doutes emplissaient sa mémoires. Elle secoua la tête pour les effacés. Doucement elle se leva, se dirigea dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur la figure. Quand elle releva la tête ; il était là derrière elle, les bras croisés.  
« qu'est ce que tu fais ? » lança t'elle « tu m'a fait peur »  
« je t'admire » dit il en s'avançant vers elle. « J'ai sentit tout de suite que tu n'étais plus à mes côtés ça me manqué déjà »  
il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. « je t'ai demandé de rester avec moi tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse, les consèquences vont être gravissime » dit il avec un petit sourire.  
« qu'est ce que tu vas me faire comme chatiment » fit elle se laissant faire.  
« tu vas devoir rester éveillé tout le reste de la nuit » sur ces paroles, il lui fit l'amour toute la nuit jusqu'à ce complètement épuisés ils s'éffondrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ne se éveillèrent qu'à 11h le lendemain.  
Il fut éveillé le premier, il s'étira de tous son long avant d'admirer la superbe créature qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Il n'avait jamais fait autant l'amour à une femme. Et à chaque fois c'était du plaisir à l'état pur. Il se leva tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et alla chercher sur la table du dortoir, des croissants et du café pour sa belle. Il était heureux à l'idée de la voir se reveiller devant son petit déjeuner. « Ça doit être ça l'amour »pensa t'il.  
Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et entra à pas de loup. Il déposa le plateau sur le lit et il caressa la joue d'hermione qui peu à peu battit des paupières et lui sourit.  
« je t'ai rapporté du café, il est 11h » elle s'étira à son tour et ils mangèrent ensemble discutant de tout et de rien. Cette histoire était le début d'une belle histoire, ils en étaient persuadés !


	15. Chapter 15

les semaines qui suivirent furent pleines de onheurs

les semaines qui suivirent furent pleines de onheurs. Hermione et drago avaient décidés de ne pas s'afficher en public mais avaient quand même eu une discussion avec harry et ron qui ont eu du mal à l'accepter au départ mais qui se sont vite résignés. Anthony eut beaucoup plus de mal à se détacher d'hermione. Il faisait toujours en sorte de rester près d'elle et d'étre là ou drago n'était pas. Méme si hermione lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer il restait avec elle. En tout amitié…  
drago et hermione passaient des nuits très tendres, de bonheur intenses. Drago était le plus doux possible avec elle, aucune violence dans ses gestes aucun mouvements brusques… ce rève aurait pu continuer toute leurs vies si des imprévus plus qu'embétants ne pointaient pas leurs nez.

La période des examens arriva à grands pas… moment de stress intense pour hermione qui n'avait plus le temps pour faire des bétises comme elle disait. Elle devenait désagréable dès qu'il la touchait alors qu'elle travaillait et ne voulait plus rien faire au lit tant que la période des examens n'était pas passée !  
un matin, hermione se leva de son lit tremblante elle avait la téte qui tournait. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et passa sa tête sous l'eau froide. Drago apparut à son tour dans la salle de bain, après un rapide bisou il entra sous la douche. Hermione se débarbouilla et s'habilla  
« je descend j'ai besoin de manger quelque chose je suis pas très bien ce matin » fit elle  
« normal, t'as vu jusque quelle heure tu as travaillé hier soir ? » bougonna t'il en se séchant rapidement et en commençant à s'habiller. « tu veux que je t'accompagnes ? »  
« non ça va aller merci, tu me rejoins ok ? »  
« ok je me dépéche »  
elle descendit doucement les escaliers s'accrochant à la rampe quand sa tête tourna, un trou noir… elle tombait dans les escaliers…quand deux mains l'agrippèrent et l'entrainèrent vers lui… elle resta un moment dans les bras de son sauveur sans connaissance puis doucement elle se reveilla. « Anthony »murmura t'elle. « je suis la tout va bien » dit il en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle referma les yeux « je ne me sens pas bien je crois que je suis malade ! »  
« qu'est ce que tu fous ! » hurla une voix derrière eux « je t'interdis de la toucher ! ».drago était apparut fumant de rage. Il coura à grands pas devant anthony les poings serrés mais il se calma à la vue d'hermione complètement pâle « elle n'est pas bien… »lança anthony. Drago prit hermione dans ses bras lançant des éclairs à anthony.  
« je m'en occupe… »siffla t'il en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.  
« je me sens faible drago »souffla t'elle pendant qu'il l'emmenait à l'infirmerie  
drago grogna « hermione c'est fini ces révisions jusque 4h du matin » .mais elle ne répondit pas.  
Mme pomfresh lui administra des vitamines super puissantes si bien que 10 minutes après hermione sortait de l'infirmerie en courant !  
« on va rater le cours de métamorphose ! » cria t'elle à drago qui la suivait en maugréant  
« tu vas te calmer cinq minutes hermione » hurla t'il !  
elle se retourna étonné de la voix forte qu'avait prit drago. « pourquoi tu crie comme ça ! »  
« pourquoi je crie ? »hurla t'il « tu me demandes pourquoi ? je ne peux plus te toucher parce que tu révises, je te retrouves dans les bras d'anthony, je te ramène à l'infirmerie à moitié sans connaissance et tu ressors comme une furie sans même un remerciement et tu me demandes pourquoi je crie ? »  
« tu ne sais pas ce qui est important dans la vie ! le travail avant les amours ! » fit elle en le snobant  
« eh bientant que ça sera les exams, ça sera le travail sans les amours » fit elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de classe laissant drago seul.  
« très bien » fit il avant de se diriger à son tour vers la salle

l était fou énervé, il venait de l'emmener à l'infirmerie et mademoiselle venait de lui dire que c'était le travail avant lui ?il écumait de rage. Elle se prend pour qui cette sang…. Il se retient de penser à cet ancien nom auquel il l'appelait quand ils se détestaient.  
« Le travail avant moi, le travail avant moi…si c'est comme ça, je ne l'attendrais pas ! »

« salut drago »lança une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna éléonora se tenait devant lui accompagné d'une élève américaine qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué.

« salut éléonora et… »

« tina » souria la blonde pulpeuse qui le dévorait des yeux.

« bon je vous laisse les filles »fit il avant de se diriger vers le cours.

« attend, cria eleonora, tu viens à la soirée serpentards demain soir ? »

cette soirée était organisée chaque année dans le dortoir des serpentards ont y buvait beaucoup ou insultait beaucoup de monde mais au final on 'amusait bien quand même.

« vu que je suis préfet en chef, je me dois d'y être »

« parfait » lança éléonora à demain soir alors, puis elle s'en alla au bras de tina en pouffant et en lui lançant des clins d'œil.

La journée passa plutot mal, hermione s'était assise à coté d'anthony pendant 2 cours ce qui rendait fou drago, harry et ron avaient appris qu'ils s'étaient disputés mais faisant semblant de ne rien voir, autant ne pas envenimer les choses.

Drago entra dans le dortoir

« bonsoir » lança t'il d'une voix glaciale.

« bonsoir » lança t'elle, il se dirigea dans sa chambre sans même la regarder.

« qu'est ce qu'il a ? » pensa t'elle en n'arrivant plus à se concentrer sur son parchemin. Elle se leva et frappa trois coups discret à la porte.

« qu'est ce que tu veux ! lança t'il toujours de cette voix peu chaleureuse qu'il avait adopté en la voyant.

« et mon bisou ? » lança elle

« quel bisou ? »s'étonna t'il « je te rappelle que c'est le travail sans les amours alors ton bisous… »

« faut me comprendre faut que je réussisse ! un bisou ce n'est rien ! »

« si ce n'est rien tu peux très bien t'en passer » fit il avant de refermer la porte sur elle.

Elle s'énerva « ok pas de problème je m'en passerais complètement » cria t'elle avant de se remettre à son devoir mais elle n'arriva pas à se concentrer et finit par aller se coucher dans sa chambre. Elle n'y dormait plus depuis trois semaines, la chambre lui paraissait vide sans lui, mais il l'avait tellement enervé qu'elle n'irait pas s'excuser. Un nouveau vertige la poussa dans son lit et elle s'endormit très rapidement.

Drago frappait du poing tout ce qui était à portée de main, fou énérvé il sortit dehors faire une ronde et arpenta un long moment les couloirs du château avant de monter se coucher à son tour.  
Le lendemain, il se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur et un peu déprimé. Le grand espace vide à coté de son lit lui faisait mal. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne dormait plus seul et savoir qu'elle dormait pas très loin sans pouvoir l'embrasser était un calvaire. il s'été juré qu'il ne fera pas le premier pas pour se réconcilier avec elle. Elle l'avait cherché. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, elle entra dans sa chambre, vétue d'une simple nuisette, sa préféré, mais elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard

« je viens récupérer mes affaires » siffla t'elle en ramassant deux livres sa cravate et quelques habits.

« Fais donc je m'en fous » fit il d'un ton dédaigneux en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il referma la porte derrière lui sans voir qu'une larme roulait sur la joue d'hermione.


	16. Chapter 16

soirée serpentard by hitoui

soirée serpentard by hitoui

Author's Notes:

lol! c'est marrant de voir qu'il y en beausoup comme moi qui ne supporte pas de les voir séparé, même moi j'ai du mal à écrire ces chapitres car je n'ai qu'une envie: qu'ils se remettent ensemble...donc ne vous inquiètez pas je ferais tout pour que ça se fasse... en attendant...

La journée se passa très lentement, ils n'avaient pas officialisés leurs ruptures mais harry ron et ginny avaient bien compris ce qui se passait. hermione souffrait en silence , elle l'avait cherché c'était de sa faute et elle le savait. Elle soupira à l'idée qu'ils s'étaient disputés si violemment que ça avait fini en rupture. Elle se ressaisit plus que deux jours et les examens seront finis, elle pourra discuter avec lui et se réconcilier en attendant il fallait réviser ses examens. C'était une torture pour drago de la croiser dans les couloirs et de ne pas pouvoir lui adresser un sourire mais sa fierté et la façon dont elle l'avait snobé avait tellement gonflé son orgueil qu'il ne lui pardonnait pas et cette phrase qu'elle lui avait dite dans le couloir le hantait sans cesse « le travail avant les amours »…

« à ce soir » lança éléonora en le croisant…

« oui c'est ca » lança t'il avant de se diriger vers ses appartements.

Hermione n'était pas rentrés à son grand soulagement il n'avait pas envie de lui dire ou il allait ce soir. Il prit une douche rapide et quitter son dortoir pour celui des serpentards.  
Le soir tomba si vite qu'hermione ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure, il été déjà dix heures et drago n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle tapotait nerveusement du pied impossible de se plonger dans ses révisions elle était trop inquiète… elle réessaya une demi heure mais le fait qu'il n'était pas rentré l'inquiétait énormément, mais où était il donc ? n'en pouvant plus elle décida de faire une ronde tardive dans les couloirs de poudlard et en particulier du coté des serpentard…  
Drago s'ennuyait éléonora le collait de trop près et hermione hantait toujours ses esprits, il se dirigea vers le bar et bu sa deuxième bièraubeurre..

« tu passes une bonne soirée ? » il se retourna, tina, l'américaine se tenait devant lui, une robe moulante à en faire baver plus d'un, même lui se surprit à la « mater ».

« je m'ennuyais jusqu'à ce que tu arrives »lança t'il en souriant et en avalant une gorgée de biéraubeurre. Elle souria apparemment satisfaite de sa réponse.

« je ne te vois pas souvent ici, fit elle, tu ne viens pas dans le dortoir des serpentards »

« non en effet, répondit il soneur, mais ne t'inquiète pas maintenant je vais venir plus souvent… »

« je suis contente » lança t'elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil… « tu viens t'asseoir avec moi ? »

« ok ! » dit il avant de la rejoindre sur le canapé.mais il se ravisa, il était tard, demain il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faie…  
il se releva géné, « euh désolé je n'avais pas vu l'heure je dois y aller »

« déjà ? » fit elle déçue..

« oui je suis désolé je dois rentrer à mon dortoir »

« ok je t'accompagne »

« si tu veux, » dit il en haussant des épaules.

Ils sortirent du dortoir des serpentards et marchèrent un moment avant que drago ne s'arréte.

« en fait, ce n'est pas la peine de m'accompagner ça devrait plutot être le contraire…je ne veux pas que tu rentres toute seule après..je vais te laisser ici »

elle prit une moue boudeuse « d'accord mais en échange je voudrais quelquechose… »

« dit toujours » fit il en attendant la suite.  
Elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa très doucement, voyant qu'il ne s'enfuyait pas, elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et continua de l'embrasser. il s'en foutait plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui.

Elle interrompit le baiser et s'éloigna « j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir » dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« oui pourquoi pas »fit il avant de se retourner vers son dortoir..

C'est là qu'il aperçut une ombre familière…

ermione se tenait en haut des escaliers effarée de ce qu'elle venait de voir, quand il l'aperçut une douleur aigue apparut dans son ventre, elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse pour essayer de dégager cette vision de sa tête et malgré les protestations de drago derrière elle, elle ne s'arréta pas et couru jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame qui laissait le passage au dortoir des gryffondors… ell hurla le mot de passe alors que drago était toujours à ses tousses, le tableau s'ouvrit et elle referma vite le tableau derrière elle.  
Drago tambourina à la porte « hermione ! hermione !… » mais elle n'écoutait plus, elle accourut dans les toilettes et vomit, elle commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes

elle avait mal, une douleur insurmontable, elle gémissait tellement elle avait mal, son entrée en furie et ses gémissements avaient ameutées deux filles de gryffondors qui, reconnaissant hermione, étaient partis chercher ginny….

Elle la trouva pleurant toute les larmes de son corps au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes

« mon dieu hermione qu'est ce qui s'est passé qu'est ce que tu as ? »

hermione attrapa le hoquet et ne réussit à articuler que quelques mots

« drago…vu...tina…couloir…embrasser » fut tout ce que ginny comprit mais ce fut suffisant, elle fit signe au autres filles d'aller se coucher et emmena hermione dans son lit.

Elle lui administra un somnifère et elle s'endormit vite les larmes séchées sur les joues…

Drago en une demi seconde s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait

il l'avait perdu, c'était fini.

Il fit demi tour et attendit qu'elle rentre mais elle ne pointa jamais le bout de son nez jusqu'au lendemain. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé quand elle entra à pas de loup ; elle récupera ses affaires pour la journée et griffona quelquechose sur un parchemin avant de disparaître du dortoir.

Drago s'éveilla peu après, il avait mal au dos et se leva tout courbaturé…c'est la qu'il aperçut le mot sur la table

« à partir d'aujourd'hui ne m'adresse même plus la parole  
tu n'existe plus pour moi  
tout redeviens comme avant »

drago réduisa en boule le parchemin et le jeta dans le feu, vert de rage. Il descendit en trombe les escaliers et se rendit dans la salle commune, elle était là à coté d'anthony riant aux éclats à chacune des phrases qu'il sortait mais les yeux bouffis qu'elle avait révélait les larmes qu'elle avait versé pendant la nuit. Elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard et mangeait goulument en compagnie de ses amis sans monter un seul moment de tristesse. c'était bel et bien fini. Il se retourna et se dirigea tête bais vers le preie cours sans faire gaffe aux appels d'éléonora et de tina ni au regard en coin d'hermione…

une semaine passa sans qu'elle ne lui accorde le moindre regard, de son coté il ne chercha pas à s'excuser, ce qui n'améliorait pas la situation. De plus il la voyait de plus en plus en compagnie d'anthony ce qui le rendait fou et dès qu'il les croisaient dans le couloirs il s'enfuyait.

Hermione quand à elle, n'en menait pas large, les examens étaient finis mais elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle avait raté les trois quarts de ses examens. Même si ses amis lui remontait le moral, elle souffrait toujours en silence et il suffisait qu'il soit dans la même pièce qu'elle pou qu'elle attrape chaud aux joues et de ce fait un autre vertige…  
Mais elle comptait bien se venger du mal qu'elle lui avait fait…

Il était 21h quand drago entra dans le dortoir, il avait trainé dans le couloir pour punir ceux qui étaient encore levés…il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y allongea en attrapant la gazette des sorciers…hermione devait surement être entrain de réviser…en parlant du loup, la porte de sa chambre grinça, il se leva pour voir se qu'elle faisait mais ce fut une vision toute autre qui apparut devant ses yeux…  
Anthony sortait de la chambre d'hermione en remettant son gilet, il embrassa hemione sur la joue et referma la porte du dortoir derrière lui très rapidement avant que drago ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait…

Soudain la stupeur fit place à la fureur, il se leva d'un bond et se rua dans la chambre d'hermione avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

« qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici ! »

« quest ce que ça peut te faire ! »

« ne joue pas à ça avec moi. hermione, réponds moi ! » hurla t'il en lui agrippa les épaules ,

elle aperçut pour la première fois dans ces yeux une lueur étrangère pleine de violence et de haine mélée à de la tristesse.


	17. Chapter 17

Elle se débattit

Elle se débattit  
« lache moi tu me fais mal » hurla t'elle

« qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans ta chambre ! il te sautait c'est ça ! à peine une semaine qu'on est séparé et tu te tapes déjà un autre mec ! »

CLAC !!

la gifle qu'hermione lui avait flanché était d'une telle violence qu'il restait ébahis la main sur la joue.  
Elle s'enfuya de la chambre avant que drago ne la rattrapes par le poignet !

« ne refais plus jamais ça granger ! je.. » il s'arréta net…

elle pleurait… les mains sur son ventre elle s'accroupit par terre.

« j'en ai assez ! » sanglota t'elle « j'en peux plus, laisse moi »

« hermione je… »

« dégage hurla t'elle, j'en peux plus c'est trop dur à supporter »

« écoutes si tu me laissait expliquer… »

« expliquer quoi ! tu as embrassé cette pouffe sous mes yeux alors que ça ne faisait qu'une journée qu'on s'était séparé, et pour moi ce n'était qu'une dispute !! j'ai vraiment été idiote de croire qu'avec toi tout irait bien, dès la première difficulté tu fonces dans les bras de la première pouffiasse que tu trouves sans comprendre les sentiments que j'ai pour toi , j'ai si mal»

« et toi, tu me fais quoi la ! explosa t'il, tu me dis que tu souffres mais tu restes avec ce bouffon et là tu viens de coucher avec lui ! »

« je n'ai pas couché avec lui, on révisait… »

« c'est ça mon cul ! »

« c'est la vérité ! »

« de toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance… explosa t'il, tu m'as bien fait comprendre que c'était fini… »

« je n'avais pas le choix, hurla t'elle, tu te rends compte ce que tu m'as fait ! tu m'as trompée tu m'as trompée !! »

sous le coup de la colère elle se mit à frapper des poings le torse de drago

« tu m'as trompée avec cette pouffiasse ! dis moi dis moi ce qu'elle a de plus que moi » cria t'elle tout en continuant à le tambouriner, les larmes roulant sur ses joues sans pouvoir s'arréter de pleurer elle continuait de hurler quand il l'agrippa violemment..

« il n'y a rien il n'y a rien hermione car la seule que j'aime… »

il ne termina pas sa phrase… elle avait relevé la tête, le regard humide…attendant la suite avec attention…

il se recula, qu'est ce qu'il allait dire ?

« je...je… »

« dis moi supplia t'elle, dis moi »

« je..je … »

« DIS MOI !! »hurla t'elle en plein desespoir

« DIS MOI !! »hurla t'elle en plein desespoir

« JE T'AIME ! »hurla t'il comme pour couvrir ses supplications,

« tu es la seule que j'aime ! et ça me dégoute de te voir avec des autres mec et ça me dégoute que tu me néglige et ça me dégoute que ton travail passe avant moi !voilà pourquoi je l'ai embrassé, pour oublier que je t'aimais ! »

sur ces paroles, elle ecarquilla les yeux, bouche bée, elle le regarda d'un air affolé puis d'une voix faible elle murmura « c'est…c'est vrai ? »

il soupira et lui caressa doucement la joue « oui c'est vrai, je suis désolé hermione, je suis désolé de l'avoir embrassé, je suis désolé j'avais tellement mal… je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute»

il se pencha sur elle mais elle se recula

« comment je peux te croire ? , des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues ,qui me dit que tu ne va pas recommencer ? qui me dit que tu ne vas pas revoir cette pouffe ! tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse, tu m'avais dit que je serais la seule personne que tu embrasserais tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse »

il l'agrippa et plongea son regard dans celui d'hermione

« je suis désolé hermione, je suis désolé mais ça n'arrivera plus jamais car à partir d'aujourd'hui tu peux avoir confiance en moi !je te le répéte tu es la seule que j'aime tu comprend ? je t'aime hermione ! je t'aime ! »

sur ces paroles il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionèmment avec toute la fougue qu'il pouvait y mettre. Elle répondit ardemment à son baiser les larmes coulant toujours. Il se recula et doucement enleva les larmes qui restaient collées. « hermione, je t'aime je ne veux plus me séparer de toi !plus jamais il n'ya aura d'autre filles plus jamais ! »

« tu me le promet ? » sanglota t'elle encore un peu

« plus jamais, tu es la seule que j'aime »

« je t'aime aussi drago, ne me fais plus jamais mal »

« c'est promit »

elle se jeta dans ses bras avec une telle fougue qu'ils heurtèrent le mur du dortoir !

ces lèvres lui avaient tellement manqués il ne répondait plus de rien… elle était la, dans ses bras, il avait tellement espérer revivre ce moment ! il commença à l'embrasser plus violemment elle lui avait tellement manqué !il parsema son cou de baiser brulant mais elle recherchait de nouveau ses lèvres. Il la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur… elle sentait l'érection de drago contre elle, il se pressa un peu plus contre elle ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Elle reposa les pieds par terre et tendit qu'il entreprenait un suçon dans son cou elle se mit à lui enlever ses vétements avec une telle férocité qu'elle lui arracha sa chemise  
de son coté il avait commencé à déboutonner sa robe de sorcière et entreprenait d'embrasser sa poitrine découverte ce qui arracha un soupir à hermione. Elle agrippa ses cheveux blonds pendant qu'il descendait jusqu'à son bas ventre mais elle le remonta recherchant à nouveau ses lèvres.  
Elle lui enleva le reste de ses habits et envoya valser sa culotte dans le salon, il attrapa ses fesses, la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur…puis doucement il entra en elle.

Elle poussa un cri de plaisir, elle avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, elle ne croyait jamais plus revivre de tels moments avec drago mais les retrouvailles leurs avaient permis de faire l'amour intensément…habituellement ce n'était que douceur alors que cette fois passion et violence étaient entremélés.. il commença son va et viens en elle alors qu'elle lui lacérait le dos tout en poussant des gémissement de plaisir, puis soudain il s'accrocha à elle et accéléra, son souffle se transforma en rale et en un dernier coup de rein ils atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme.  
Complètement éssouflés, ils glissèrent lentement par terre…drago ne la lachait pas…

« s'il te plait dors avec moi, je n'en peux plus de cette place vide à coté de moi… » souffla t'il tout en la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« d'accord mais dépéchons car j'ai froid » dit elle frissonante

il se leva et la souleva, ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre d'hermione et refirent l'amour trois fois avant de s'endormir complètement épuisés


	18. Chapter 18

cette fois ci, ils avaient compris tous les deux que leur amour était trop fort pour qu'ils puissent encore rompre, d'un commu

cette fois ci, ils avaient compris tous les deux que leur amour était trop fort pour qu'ils puissent encore rompre, d'un commun accord ils décidèrent de s'afficher en public pour que tout le monde comprenne, fille et garçon, que ce n'était plus la peine de leur tourner autour.

Ce matin là au petit déjeuner ils se tenèrent main dans la main en entrant dans la salle commune ce qui assuremment provoquait des regards et des chuchotements et quand drago posa un baiser sur les lèvres d'hermione avant de s'asseoir à la table de serpentards tout le monde chuchota de plus belle mais ils s'en fichaient. Hermione entraperçu éléonora folle de rage aussi rouge qu'une tomate alors que pansy lui faisait un signe amical et blaise s'était étouffé dans son jus de citrouille

arrivée à la table des gryffondors ses trois amis la regardèrent incrédule

« je croyais que c'était fini » s'adressa ron à la personne radieuse et submergée de bonheur venant s'asseoir devant lui.

« on s'est expliqué et tout est arrangé » fit elle en se préparent 3 tartines de nutella

« j'espère ! je n'ai pas envie de te récuperer une nouvelle fois en morceau ! » s'exclama,ginny

hermione avala goulument sa première tartine et fit un clin d'œil à ginny, signe qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquièter.

« tu manges du nutella toi maintenant ? » s'étonna harry

« j'en avait une envie folle ce matin, je dois reprendre des forces ! »

« mouais, je préfère pas imaginer ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière !! » lança ginny le regard amusé !

« non n'imagine pas » souria hermione tout en la regardant aussi amusée.

Le premier cours de métamorphose se passa sans incident mc gonagall avait passé une annonce qui avait fait plaisir à beaucoup d'élève

« n'oubliez pas que la semaine prochaine ce sont les vacances de noel, vous pouvez soit rentrer chez vous soit rester ici et refaire une petite soirée comme nous avons eu l'habitude de faire depuis le début de l'année, si le cœur vous en dit vous vous adresserez aux préfets en chef qui ont maintenant l'habitude de vous faire des belles soirées »

hermione et drago se firent un petit signe de tête et tous les élèves avaient vite fait de leurs envoyer des papiers pour leur donner leur avis, le résultat fut très étonnant et les deux préfets durent prendre rendez vous avec dumbledore et mc gonagall.

Hermione et drago se tenaient devant dumbledore qui les regardaient avec un air de malice comme si il savaient quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient.

« que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? miss granger et mr malefoy ? »

« eh bien voilà, commença hermione, nous avons un problème pour la soirée. Nous avons recueillis les souhaits des élèves et le résultat s'est avéré qu'ils ont adoré la première soirée à la moldus et ils voudraient en refaire une… »

« soit »

« mais le problème, c'est qu'ils voudraient aller dans une vrai discothèque moldue… »termina drago.

Mc gonagall eut un petit haut le corps et dumbledore se redressa sur sa chaise « vous voulez dire aller dans une soirée dansante moldue ? »

« oui monsieur »acquiesca les deux préfets

« eh bien soit ! »termina dumbledore

drago leva un sourcil « pardon ? vous voulez bien qu'on y aille ? »

« oui bien sur mais tout le monde ne pourras pas y aller » continua dumbledore « je n'autoriserais que les 5ème sixième et septième année car de sources sure les soirées dansantes moldues sont autorisées au plus de 15 ans »

« mais mais, commença mc gonagall, vous allez les laisser en pleine nature aller comme ça » balbutia mc gonagall

« allons minerva croyez vous vraiment que je ferais ça ? plusieurs professeur les accompagnerons et je demanderais à fleur delacour de choisir une discothèque qui n'a pas trop mauvaises fréquentation. »

« soit » souffla mc gonagall comme vous voulez

hermione et drago se regardèrent amusés, ils allaient sortir dans une boite moldus !

nouvelle fut accueillie très chaleureusement ! subitement presque aucun 5ème sixième et septième année entrèrent chez eux pour noel au grand desespoir des parents dumbledore avait donc avançé la soirée 2 jours avant noel pour que les élèves puissent rentrer chez eux après la soirée.

Tous les élèves se précipitaient pour poser des questions à hermione qui avait déjà fréquenté des boites moldues, elle s'amusait à répondre à chacun d'eux. Fleur delacour avait choisie une boite moldus en France dans le nord (ndlr :c'est la ou ya les meilleures boites !!;-))tout le monde étaient impatient d'y aller.

les professeurs les plus jeunes avaient été choisis et dumbledore avaient demandé à d'ancien élèves comme dubois, les frère weasley, angelina et d'autres de les accompagner.

Hermione se préparait dans la selle de bains, elle monta sur la balance, elle soupira, elle avait prit deux kilos à son grand malheur

« arréte de te peser c'est dingue ces filles ! » rigola drago en entrant torse nu dans la salle de bain alors qu'hermione était juste recouverte d'une serviette.

Elle prit un air boudeur mais ria à son tour, drago se mit derrière elle et l'embrassa dans le cou « tu ne me quittes pas de la soirée promis ? »

« promis » soupira t'elle pendant qu'il remontait doucement ses lèvres jusque la bouche d'hermione. Elle se retourna pour le prendre dans ses bras, il la souleva et l'emmena dans la douche.

« eh mais qu'est ce que tu fais » souffla t'elle

« j'ai toujours voulu le faire dans une douche, c'est la que nous avons commencé mais jamais fini. Un souvenir d'elle et lui sous la douche en début d'année lui fit monter le feu aux joues. C'était à ce moment que pour la première fois elle avait eu des pulsions sur drago et idem pour lui.

« il ne reste qu'une heure avant le départ » soupira t'elle malgré l'envie qu'elle avait

« nous avons tout le temps qu'il nous faut chérie »répondit il en enlevant son caleçon et en allumant le jet d'eau il arracha l'unique serviette d'hermione, « de toute façon tu devais prendre une douche non? Autant la prendre ensemble » souria t'il

elle souria à son tour et l'accueillit dans ses bras, l'eau coulait à flot tandis qu'il caressait la peau d'hermione elle se laissa faire, il descendit doucement ses mais jusqu'à l'entrejambe et y plongea un doigt sous le poids du plaisir elle referma ses mains dans la chevelure blond de drago et se cambra.

« oh mon dieu drago arréte je vais… » mais déjà elle sentait l'orgasme monter en elle. Elle se plaqua contre lui pour le supplier d'arréter mais il ne fit rien alors doucement elle descendit les mains jusqu'a la masculinité de drago et l'enferma dans ses mains ce qui arracha un rale à drago. Les deux amants se donnaient mutuellement du plaisir jusqu'à ce que chacun était au bord de l'orgasme alors il la souleva la plaqua conte le carrelage de la douche et plongea en elle avec une telle force qu'il lui arracha un cri de plaisir ne pouvant plus se contenir plus longtemps il accéléra le mouvement jusqu'à ce que leurs orgasmes éxplosèrent en même temps.  
Ils restèrent longtemps collés l'un à l'autre ne voulant pas se détacher si il n'y avait qu'eux ils auraient annulé la soirée pour rester toute la nuit sous cette douche.

Lentement elle se détacha de lui,  
« il faut se dépécher drago » dit elle haletante.

Il soufflait comme un bœuf mais acquiesca, il prit du gel douche et commença à la savonner, elle fit de même pour lui et bientôt ils ne purent s'empécher de recommencer une deuxième fois tellement la pression était trop forte, sentir leurs mains savonner leurs peau était un supplice alors ils recommençèrent faire l'amour tout en se rinçant. Personne ne pouvait décrire ce qu'ils ressentait à ce moment la quand l'orgasme déferla de nouveau sur eux drago restait sans bouger en elle.

« je t'aime » souffla t'il dans le creux de son oreille

« je t'aime » répondit elle en le serrant dans se bras le plus fort possible.

Ils finirent tout de même par sortir de la douche se rendant compte qu'il ne leur restait plus que 15 minutes avant d'être en bas. Hermione s'habilla simplement avec un jean et un dos nu qui révélait ses fines courbes, drago quand à lui c'était juste vétu d'un jean et d'un tee shirt blanc qui faisait ressortir ses abdos, à cette vue elle frissonna sachant qu'il lui appartenait , son corps sa bouche ses yeux ses cheveu, tout était à elle. Aucune autre n'avait intérét à l'approcher ce soir. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il pensait la méme chose et chacun avait préparer un sort de sécurité si quelqu'un s'approchait trop d'eux…


	19. Chapter 19

Tous les élèves transplanèrent dans un champ afin de ne pas être aperçut par quelques moldus, tonks et lupin qui les accompagn

Tous les élèves transplanèrent dans un champ afin de ne pas être aperçut par quelques moldus, tonks et lupin qui les accompagnait aussi leurs rappela l'interdiction de magie dans la boite. Tous les élèves acquièscèrent impatients d'y étre. Ron lavande harry et ginny s'étaient mis sur leur trente et un et discutaient tranquillement avec drago et hermione sur le chemin quand les premiers sons de techno commençait à parvenir aux oreilles des élèves.

« lupin ! cria hermione en rattrapant le professeur, croyez vous qu'ils nous laisseront entrer nous sommes 150 ! »

« ne vous inquiètez pas, nous arrivons suffisament tot pour que tout le monde puisse entrer , de plus, fleur à choisie une boite pouvant contenir jusqu'à 500 personnes »

hermione lui souria et revint à la hauteur de dago.  
Arrivés devant la boite les élèves s'immobilisèrent, une centaine de moldus faisait la queue devant la boite.

« merde murmura hermione on entrera jamais »

« suivez moi » cria fleur !

ils avançérent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée contenant quatre vigiles.

« bonsoir » lança fleur

« fleur ! dis donc ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu ! » lança un vigile.

Elle leur adressa un clin d'œil,

« je vous ammène du monde, » désigna t'elle du doigt en montrant les 150 élèves derrière elle, « ce sont des petits anglais qui ne savent pas ce que c'est une vrai boite française »

« eh bien tu vas leur montrer » dit le deuxième vigile en lui adressant un clin d'œil en s'effaçant de la porte « amusez vous » bien lança le vigile devant tous les élèves qui docilement s'avançèrent sans regarder ces imposants vigiles qui avaient l'air de faire partie de la même famille que hagrid.

« merci »répondirent ils chacun leur tour pendant que la queue de moldue protestait.

Le bruit assourdissant de la techno, les éclairs des spots, la fumée immobilisèrent plusieurs élèves. Devant eux se tenait une immense boite plein de laser, de moldus qui dansaient sous la musique. Ils étaient complètement déchainés !

Drago regarda la scène les yeux écarquillés

« c'est quoi cet endroit ? » hurla t'il pour qu'elle puisse entendre !

« c'est génial non ? »

observant les regards de tous les sorciers stupéfiés devant cette scène elle prit les choses en main. Elle attrapa fleur et monta sur un podium et commença à se déchainer avec elle sous la musique, elles devaient surement être les seules sorcières à avoir déjà mis les pieds car tous les élèves les regardaient comme si elle étaient devenus folles, puis harry ginny, drago ron et lavande s'avançérent à leur tour sur la piste et commencèrent à danser. Bientôt tous les élèves firent la méme chose et l'ambiance commença ! finalement, tout le monde s'amusait !

hermione s'adressa à fleur « comment tu connais tout les vigiles ? »

« la boite appartient à mon grand frère qui est moldus »

elle souria et continua de danser un peu avec elle

hermione rejoignit drago qui dansait avec harry ron et lavande

« super ton idée » hurla t'il !

« et maintenant c'est distribution de cadeau » lança une voix dans un micro ! « je vous que vous leviez haut les mains »

tout le monde s'éxécuta tout en continuant de danser et les peluches, sac et autres déferlèrent sur la piste de danse. Drago et harry ramassèrent des bracelets fluorescents !

« par quelle magie ont ils réussi à les rendre lumineux ? » demanda drago à harry !

« aucune idée » puis ils rièrent !

« il y a des slows ? » demanda drago à hermione

elle éclata de rire « non jamais dans des endroits comme ça ! »

il rala un peu mais bientôt il fut content d'entendre du rnb qui annonçait des danses collées serrées avec sa partenaire !

quelques heures plus tard, lupin et tonks commençèrent à rassembler les élèves… toute l'équipe était trempée de sueur, hermione chancela un peu en sortant de la boite !

« drago je me sens pas bien » fit elle en se cramponnant à lui. .

Il la regarda l'air inquiet, « qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« j'ai envie de vomir, j'ai mal à la tête ! »

« il faisait trop chaud dans la boite »répondit il en la prenant dans ses bras

ils arrivèrent aux champs et tous ensemble les élèves transplanèrent. A l'arrivée, hermione vomit et drago quitta les élèves pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Tous les élèves rentrèrent dans le dortoir complètement excités et fatigués…drago s'éloigna en écoutant les impressions des élèves mais il se dépécha de rejoindre l'infirmerie…il frappa à la porte de mme pomfresh qui ouvrit en robe de chambre…

« elle a des vertiges et elle vomit ! » expliqua drago en la posant souffrante et pleine de sueur sur un lit.

Mme pomfresh lui administa un somnifère et pria drago de quitter la salle 10 minutes le temps qu'elle lui fasse un rapide check up…  
Il tourna en rond, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était malade depuis le début d'année, c'était surtout pendant les périodes de stress intense ou de fatigue qu'elle avait des vertiges et des nausées, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Mme pomfresh le pria d'entrer, elle dormait paisiblement sur le lit.

« alors ? qu'est ce qu'elle a ?c'est grave ? »

« ça dépend, commença t'elle, hermione est enceinte… »


	20. Chapter 20

drago resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes bouche bée son regard alla d'hermione à mme pomfresh sans savoir quoi dire

drago resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes bouche bée son regard alla d'hermione à mme pomfresh sans savoir quoi dire ! et c'était compréhensible il avait 17 ans et allait être papa !

il déglutit et demanda à mme pomfresh depuis combien de temps elle était enceinte.

« deux mois ! il ne vous reste qu'environ une semaine pour vous décider si elle avorte ou pas ! »

deux mois ? ça veut dire que dès la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble elle était tombé enceinte !

« vous lui avait dit ? »

« non pas encore mais je le ferais dès qu'elle sera reveillée maintenant allez vous coucher elle montera dans sa chambre dès qu'elle ira mieux »

drago acquiesca et se dirigea vers son dortoir mais ne trouva pas le sommeil,  
le lendemain matin vers 8h la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement et hermione se coucha très doucement près de lui. Il la serra très fort contre lui et la regarda intensément, il pouvait apercevoir méme à travers l'obscurité de la chambre ses grands yeux inquiets de la réaction de drago. Pour toute réponse, il prit la main d 'hermione dans la sienne et les posèrent sur le ventre d'hermione signe qu'il était heureux.

La nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans tout poudlard tout le monde ne parlait que de ça et surtout du fait que drago et hermione voulait garder l'enfant.

Le jour de noel approcha à grand pas, harry, ron ginny et lavande décidèrent de rester avec hermione et drago au lieu de rentrer chez eux pour faire la fête avec leurs parents.

Ils eurent l'autorisation de faire la fête entre eux dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. La distribution de cadeaux commença tout le monde s'offrit un cadeau, même drago avait pensé à tout le monde. Harry et ginny reçurent un petit cadeau emballés soigneusement par drago qu'ils empressèrent de déchirer. Harry découvrit un petit chausson brodé « parrain » dessus et regarda ginny qui avait le deuxième chausson brodé « marrain e » ! ils sautèrent dans les bras de drago.

Fou de joie, drago fit un clin d'œil à ron et lavande,

« vous serez les prochains pour le deuxième. »

« Tu ne pense pas quand même en faire un deuxième tout de suite ? » s'inquièta hermione.

« Dés qu'on saura bien s'occuper du premier on en fera un deuxième ! » souria drago en tendant un paquet à hermione.

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une petite bague en or blanc sertie d'un tout petit diamant en forme de cœur.

Il lui prit la bague des mains et annonça « je souhaiterais qu'on se fiance ». les larmes vint aux joues d'hermione et elle se laissa mettre la bague au doigt avant de l'embrasser passionnement devant tous le monde applaudissant.

La soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien.

« et vous allez l'appeler comment ? »demanda lavande

« nous avons pas encore fait d'échographie mais nous avons déjà le prénom du bébé : emma pour une fille et tom pour un garçon »

« le choix a été rapide ! » s'exclama harry en buvant une bièraubeurre.

« oui j'ai choisi la fille et il choisit le garçon » répondit hermione

« et c'est quand l'échographie ? »demanda ron

« la première c'est le 1er janvier et celle pour le sexe du bébé c'est dans 2 mois »

« wow ça va aller vite tout ça ! et qu'est ce qu'il a dit dumbledore ? »continua ron

« il était content pour nous et surtout étonné, personne ne savait qu'on sortait ensemble alors imagine du jour au lendemain ils apprennent que c'est drago le père de l'enfant ils ont du avoir un choc ! » répondit hermione.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Quand hermione eut un vertige, les autres décidèrent qu'il était temps de la laisser se reposer et prirent congé. Drago la transporta jusqu'à son lit

. « profites en, souria t'il, dans 4 mois je ne saurais plus faire ça ! »

elle rigola « oui c'est vrai et dans 5 mois tu ne pourra plus me faire l'amour jusqu'à 3 semaines après l'accouchement »

drago prit un air horrifié et souria « c'est pas grave je vais en profité pendant ces 5 mois »

sur ces paroles il déboutonna la chemise d'hermione et l'embrassa dans le cou… cette nuit fut encore une des plus belles nuits qu'ils connurent ensemble. Pleine de promesse et d'amour.

Le 1er janvier, drago et hermione entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Mme pomfresh avait loué de quoi faire l'échographie et les attendaient avec impatience.

« vous êtes prêt à voir votre bébé ? » ils acquièscèrent tout excités.

Pompom posa le liquide sur le ventre d'hermione et mit la vidéo en route, on ne voyait pas grand chose. Drago attendait les explications de pompom qui regardait avec attention la vidéo. Elle approcha ses yeux de l'écran et souria

« regardez ! dit elle en désignant une petite tache blanche a peine plus grosse qu'une main, voici votre bébé son bras, sa jambe sa tête » dit elle montrant du doigt l'écran.drago souriait d'un air béat et serra hermione dans ses bras.

Puis mme pomfresh bougea un peu la vidéo

« et voici le deuxième ! »


	21. Chapter 21

drago et hermione se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds

drago et hermione se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds

drago parvint à balbutier « le…le deuxième ? »

« des jumeaux ? » continua hermione

« eh oui ! félicitation ! » souria mme pomfresh

il leur fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre leurs esprits et sortirent de la salle.  
Harry, ginny, ron et lavande les attendaient de pied ferme dans la salle commune.

« alors ? alors ? » crièrent ils en chœur.

Hermione baissa la tête et drago avait une tête si étrange que les autres s'inquièterent

« hermione dit moi qu'est ce qui se passe ? » lança ron.

Drago leva la tête et regarda ron et lavande. « ça vous dirait d'étre parrain et marraine de notre deuxième enfant ? »

9 mois plus tard

tout poudlard était animé, hermione allait accoucher. Ses parents s'étaient dépéchés de venir, drago quand à lui avait prévenu sa mère qui s'était installé au château depuis une semaine pour être sure qu'elle soit la le jour de l'accouchement.  
Harry ginny ron et lavande attendaient anxieux devant la porte de l'infirmerie, drago assistait à l'accouchement complètement livide et a moitié au bord de l'évanouissement quand le cri déchirant d'hermione fit apparaître le premier bébé !à peine eut il eut le temps de voir son bébé que le deuxième lui emboita le pas et drago se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard les yeux pleins de larmes avec deux magnifiques enfants dans les bras.

Cinq minutes plus tard harry et les autres arrivèrent fou de joie dans l'infirmerie laissant hermione et drago faire les présentations. « voici Tom et voilà Emma » présenta drago tout en mettant les deux enfants respectifs dans les bras de leurs parrains.

Nul n'aurait pu apprécier en ce moment un aussi beau tableau qu'offrait harry et ron tenant dans leurs bras leurs filleuls. Cette première naissance fut de loin la plus grande aventure qu'harry potter, ron weasley et hermione granger aient affronté….

6 ans plus tard.

« chéri ? ou as tu mis les couches ? » hurla drago dans l'escalier

« demande à ta mère ! c'est elle qui as tout rangé » répondit hermione tout en habillant le petit james agé de 4 ans. « regarde toi ! tes oncles et tantes vont arriver dans quelques minutes et tu t'es tout sali ! »

« pardon maman ! »fit james d'une petite voix boudeuse « c'est pas ma faute ! c'est tom qui m'a poussé dans la boue »

« et qu'est ce que tu faisait dehors ? petit monstre » rala hermione

« maman ! maman ! » hurla emma ! « parrain et marraine sont arrivés ! »

« bien bien j'arrive ! »cria sa mère tout en réajustant la chemise de james.

« on est la ! » cria ron tout en arrivant les bras chargé de cadeau. Suivi derrière lui de lavande sa femme tenant dans ses bras le petit max agé de 18 mois et d'anthony agé de 4 ans.

« bon anniversaire ma puce ! »dit ron en embrassant sa filleule emma. « bon anniversaire tom » dit il en tendant son cadeau au petit garçon.

« parrain et maraine sont encore en retard ? » bouda le petit tom fétant ses 6 ans.

« qu'est ce que tu es encore en train de raconter comme bétises tom tom ! » lança harry en entrant dans la maison accompagné de ginny, sa fille caroline agé de 4 ans et son fils albus agé de 2 ans.

« ouais » hurlèrent les enfants tout en se dirigeant tous dans le jardin

hermione descendit difficilement les escaliers pour accueillir ses hôtes

« ma grande ! dis donc c'est pour bientôt » annonça harry en embrassant son amie tout en tenant le ventre bien rond d'hermione !

« j'espère que tu vas arrêter après car sinon tu vas battre les weasley ! » rigola ron.

« surtout pas ! » lança drago apparaissant tenant dans ses bras le petit dernier benjamin agé de 1 ans. « on veux une grande famille ! »

ginny ria tout en prenant le petit benjamin dans ses bras « faudrais peut être que tu la laisse respirer ! bientôt 5 enfants en 6 ans ! tu fais fort ! »

« je ne m'en plains pas ! » rigola hermione tout en embrassant son mari.

« allez à table ! » annonça narcissa accompagné des parents d'hermione à toute l'assemblée.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle devant elle se tenait ron , sa femme lavande et ses deux enfants max et anthony. A sa droite se tenait harry et ginny essayant de ménager albus et caroline qui se chamaillait avec son petit james. sa belle mère narcissa qui installait benjamin dans sa chaise de bébé. Ses parents qui eux essayaient de retirer des mains d'emma et tom les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus de leurs oncles et tantes. Et enfin son mari drago malefoy qu'elle avait détesté pendant 7 ans avant de l'épouser il y a 5 ans et qui avait fait d'elle une femme comblée et aimée.

Elle soupira d'aise à la vue de ce tableau magnifique composé de toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait et souria,

que demander de plus ?

fin


End file.
